All I Want…
by Lillinet
Summary: Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que el General Iroh y Asami Sato se encontraron en condiciones propias para relacionarse. Varias cosas han cambiado desde entonces, pero hay algo que no han logrado cambiar. Y es porque, no importa cuánto intenten esconderse en sus trabajos, sus sentimientos los persiguen en forma de remordimientos y temores.
1. All I Want

**Nota:** aún sigo trabajando en Those Feelings y Runnaway Princess (por si alguien pregunta, aunque no sean de este fandom), y respecto a un nuevo comienzo, como no tuve oportunidad de explicar por qué me estanqué es por el miedo que tenía al tener que crear un personaje que yo consideraba tan importante como la hija de Zuko (vamos, que muchos que están metidos en el fandom saben quién y cómo son los fanon de Honora), y tener que crear todo el entorno familiar. Me dio un ALTO, ALTO, ALTISIMO miedo, por decirlo en expresión coloquial en mi país.

Creo ahora, que al ver que en el último libro se ha confirmado que aparecerá la hija de Zuko, creo que me animaré a retomar aquél fic. En tanto, les dejo este, producto del insomnio y el dolor de oídos~

* * *

**All I Want...**

Jaló de su brazo para que se volviese a sentar y le regaló una mirada de súplica. Ella se volvió hacia él con su piel fina y blanca, con su piel suave y tibia. Aquellos ojos que eran dos brillantes esmeraldas, dos hermosas lunas verdes que eran un océano en el cual él podía naufragar su vida entera.

_—Por favor… —_ le suplicó en un hilo de voz y en un tono que le disgustaba más allá de lo que él realmente podía tolerar. Su orgullo estaba siendo pisoteado por él mismo, y solo porque no podía tolerar que ella se alejara ni siquiera un poco de él.

Posesivo, necesitado, egoísta, infantil… todo, cualquier cosa que se dijese, cualquier palabra con la que se lo juzgase, era cierta para él en aquellos momentos y a él no le importaba. Ya nada le importaba. Al menos, no en aquél momento.

No quería estar solo, no quería que lo dejaran atrás, no quería que ella se fuera y se convirtiera en niebla de nuevo, en un recuerdo difuso e intangible otra vez.

_—El día está llegando, no puedo quedarme —h_abló con voz de culpa aquella que la imitaba a la perfección.

_—Ese no fue…_

_—General, nunca hubo un trato entre nosotros —l_e recordó con cierto pesar en su tono de voz, mientras cruzaba una pierna sobre otra y le dedicaba una mirada de decepción.

_—Lo sé, pero… —_intentaba decir él, pero ninguna palabra que pensara tenía sentido, coherencia o sustentabilidad suficiente como para hacer de ella un argumento que lograra convencerla para quedarse.

Ladeó su cabeza, su cabello tan perfecto la acompañó.

_—Si sólo te acercaras a mí e intentaras conocerme, General…—s_uspiró, negando la situación—. S_i solo olvidaras eso que te molesta… sabes que solo es un número ¿verdad? Que no importan las fechas, sino lo que hay aquí…_

Señaló su el lugar donde estaría su corazón, y le regaló una sonrisa triste y una mirada apenada.

_—… pero no puedes._

_—Tu tampoco lo harías_ —se excusó él, sabiendo que su tono era patético y que aquellas palabras no tenían peso.

—Eso no lo sabes; te podrías llevar una sorpresa si no te arriesgas.

_—No… no puedo arriesgarme. Si pierdo… si pierdo, te pierdo; y no puedo…_

Quizás ofendida, su cuerpo se tensó y se puso de pie.

_—Muy bien. Así lo has decidido —_ofendida, su figura de deseo caminó y desapareció, disipándose como niebla con la llegada del sol.

El molesto ruido agudo se hizo sonar mientras él suplicaba de nuevo por su presencia. No hubo caso, sus ojos se abrieron y fue recibido por los dulces rayos de un amanecer frío. Su mirada color miel perdió brillo una vez más y negó a un suspiro de decepción manifestarse como debería.

Las blancas sabanas lamentaron que se levantase, pero un nuevo día comenzaba. Y sin duda, no sería uno placentero para el General.

El uniforme blanco y rojo le quedaba bien, como todas las mañanas. Pulcro, limpio y planchado. Mientras se terminaba de acomodar las botas militares, llamaron a su puerta avisándole de que se avistaba Ciudad República en el horizonte. Un suspiro cansino cruzó su cuerpo otra vez, pero le negó la salida. Alguien de su estatus no podía, sencillamente, dejar llevarse por aquellas emociones egoístas e infantiles.

Asumió su papel de siempre, se mantuvo firme y sereno frente a sus hombres hasta que se separó de ellos tras desembarcar en el puerto naval. Pasó gran parte de su mañana terminando de redactar el final de su informe antes de guardarlo en un maletín y salir hacia al encuentro del Presidente de Ciudad República.

* * *

Estar en tierra le resultaba difícil, no es que no le gustaba… solo era que no se sentía lo mismo que estar en altamar. Allí se sentía más firme, a pesar de los sueños que e ilusiones que lo acosaban durante la noche. Al menos, en el mar, si deseaba soledad sólo debía pedirlo por el simple hecho de que nadie lo desobedecería.

_—Enseguida el Presidente lo recibirá, por favor, tome asiento —_la secretaria le regaló una mirada coqueta a la que él le respondió con una sonrisa cálida y amable, pero sin sentimientos o intenciones verdaderas.

La reunión en sí con el Presidente no duró demasiado y fue más que nada, rutinaria. Ahora le tocaba descansar por una semana o dos, el tiempo en el que nuevas órdenes para embarcarse llegaban. Bajando las blancas escaleras, perdido en sus pensamientos y pesares, alguien chocó con él y se tambaleó mientras Iroh recuperaba fácilmente su equilibrio. Fiel a su instinto de protector, sostuvo a esa persona por los hombros antes de verla.

_—¡General Iroh! —_una voz con tono alegre llegó a sus oídos y el general no tardó en reconocerlo— _Que sorpresa verlo, pensé que estaba de viaje…_

_—Mako, lo mismo digo_ —sonrió brevemente el hombre, observando la pila de papeles que el joven traía consigo—. _Llegué esta mañana, recién terminé una reunión con el Presidente… ¿Mucho trabajo?_

_—Un poco, sí_ —asintió el muchacho, quitándole importancia al asunto—_. Ehm… ¿recuerda…?_

_—Sí, aún no he encontrado nada, lamentablemente. Pero mi abuelo dijo que me daría una mano la próxima vez que lo visitase—i_nterrumpió, notando la incomodidad ante la mención de aquél tema… Mako asintió, lentamente.

_—Si es mucha molestia…—_comenzó a decir, pero el General volvió a interrumpirlo.

_—Tonterías, no lo son. No te preocupes, si hay algún registro en la Nación del Fuego, lo encontraremos._

Intercambiaron un par de palabras más y el General estaba a punto de marcharse, cuando, el joven amigo del Avatar, lo detuvo con una invitación.

_—Debería visitar a Tenzin y Pema —_comentó—. _Seguramente se pondrán felices de verlo._

Arqueando una ceja, el General dijo que haría lo posible. Extrañado, se despidió del chico deseándole buena suerte. Era cierto que no visitaba a Tenzin muy a menudo, y quizás debería pasar a ver cómo el hijo de Aang estaba, sobretodo ahora que los Nómadas del Aire volvían a existir.

Además… ¿qué mal podría causarle?

* * *

Se lamentó unas horas después, habiendo deseado tener algo más importante que hacer. Bumi lo recibió con un cálido abrazo y le instó a hablarle cómo iban las cosas "allá en el mar", los hijos más pequeños de Pema y Tenzin parecían tener una energía infinita y el propio heredero del viento estaba ocupado intentando poner orden entre sus alumnos, sus hijos y su casa.

_—¿Por qué tanto alboroto? —_se atrevió a preguntarle a Pema cuando los hijos de Aang se ensimismaron en una de sus peleas. La mujer le sonrió sutilmente.

_—Asami viene hoy con unos modelos para los maestros aire; Jinora y Kai, parece que va a facilitarles la estabilidad mientras estén en el aire —r_espondió con una sonrisa apacible, Iroh supuso que cualquier forma de calma era bien recibida en aquél tumultoso lugar.

_—Ah, ¿la señorita Sato vendrá? —_Pema asintió y la conversación pasó a cómo iba Industrias Futuro y lo bien que Asami estaba manejando la empresa.

Horas después, el ruido del motor de una lancha se oyó y los menores fueron en busca del visitante. Para cuando el General llegó al muelle, los niños estaban jugando una carrera por ver quien era el primero que llegaba donde Tenzin para avisarle que Asami había llegado.

_—¿Necesita una mano?_ —se ofreció mientras veía a la mujer amarrar la embarcación.

La pelinegra se giró hacia él y le dedicó una sonrisa por la sorpresa de verlo, pero no tardó en responderle

_—No, gracias, puedo hacerlo —_expresó terminando el nudo—._ ¿Cómo ha estado el viaje, General?_

_—Bastante aburrido en los últimos días, pero… placentero_ —respondió mientras se ofrecía a llevar las cajas, ella no se negó a su amabilidad y comenzó a pasarle la primera—_. ¿Usted cómo se encuentra, Señorita Sato? Me han dicho que ha estado bastante ocupada últimamente._

_—Sí, es lo que tiene que Korra no esté por aquí_ —suspiró la dama, pensativa—_. Sin ella, las cosas están tranquilas, y si no me concentro en la empresa, las cosas son bastante aburridas por aquí._

_—Oh, comprendo, es difícil volver a la rutina después de todo lo que han vivido junto a ella._

_—Exacto —l_a menor sonrió sosteniéndole la mirada y Iroh le devolvió el gesto.

_—Un argumento similar es utilizado en la Nación del Fuego para explicar por qué quisieron conquistar el mundo —c_omentó.

—_¿Ah, si? —_con cierto escepticismo, la pelinegra le siguió la conversación mientras le pasaba la segunda y última caja.

—S_on conjeturas de los que estuvieron relacionados con los principales aliados de la causa de Ozai —_continuó, restándole importancia antes de proseguir—. _Alegan que luego de probar lo que era la guerra, se sintieron incapaces de mantener la paz por la adrenalina que la primera les ocasionaba._

_—Eso es estúpido —_respondió pisando finalmente tierra firme. Iroh observó que ella estuviese bien, se puso en movimiento, siguiendo a la pelinegra.

_—Nunca dije que no lo fuese. Aquellas personas se dejaron llevar por la codicia y el haber desatado el lado oscuro de la naturaleza humana; nunca pensaron que iban a tener que justificar sus actos hasta que mi abuelo tomó el control de la Nación del Fuego._

_—Por supuesto; no entiendo cómo puede haber personas que piensan que pueden escapar del castigo por las acciones que cometieron_ —concedió Asami y ambos cayeron en un silencio.

No lo dijeron ni expresaron, pero era claro hacia dónde iban los pensamientos de ambos, uno de sus primeros encuentros, cuando el padre de Asami fue enjuiciado y, poco después, encarcelado por la conspiración y los crímenes que cometió en Ciudad República. El General intentó cambiar rápidamente de tema.

_—¿Por qué dos cajas?_ —inquirió sin saber qué ocurrírsele, la pelinegra volteó a observarlo, habiendo estado mentida en sus pensamientos—._ Es decir… Pema dijo que traías trajes experimentales para los maestros aire._

_—¡Oh! Es que hice varios diseños —_sonrió rápidamente—. La_ mayoría de ellos, solo se diferencian uno de otro por el material de las telas. Además de que tengo dos versiones de cada uno, para lluvia y para nevadas… Aunque estoy pensando en hacer uno en caso de que tengan que ir al desierto… pero como lo mejor sería que tengan un solo traje y no varios…_

La conversación no tardó en tomar otros caminos, aunque tampoco duró mucho. Los niños de Tenzin irrumpieron su conversación en cuanto aparecieron arrastrando a su padre y Bumi.

Y el resto del día transcurrió más rápido de lo que esperaban, las pruebas de los trajes, las anotaciones y correcciones de Asami sobre la información que hacía sobre los mismos, Bumi molestando a Tenzin, Pema y Kya intentando calmar los ánimos que siempre terminaban en pelea… todo el día se pasó rápido. Y para cuando atardecía, fue Sato quien volvió a iniciar la conversación entre ellos.

_—¿Vuelve a la ciudad, General? —_preguntó cortésmente.

_—Sí, tengo algunos asuntos que atender allí._

_—Oh, pero ¿no te puedes quedar más tiempo? —_refunfuñó Bumi—. Q_uédate a cenar, o a dormir._

_—Agradezco la invitación, pero hace dos semanas que no estoy en mi departamento —_expresó—. _Y temo que he extendido mi visita más tiempo del que debería. Otra ocasión será, Comandante._

_—Bueno, si es así, te alcanzo hasta la ciudad —_se ofreció Asami.

_—Sería un placer poder disfrutar de su compañía, Señorita Sato —_Los ojos verdes de Asami sonrieron.

Mientras estaban intercambiando los saludos correspondientes, Bumi codeó a Iroh en las costillas provocando una mirada recelosa por el menor de los dos. La sonrisa sugerente y las cejas del mayor que subían y bajaban fue un claro gesto que terminó por teñir las mejillas del General de color rojo, entiendo el mensaje que el otro no tardó en poner en palabras, por las dudas de que no lo hubiese entendido.

_—Para ya, Asami es sólo una niña…—_Kya objetó dándole un golpe en la nuca a su hermano menor, quien rápidamente comenzó a citar los argumentos de que el amor no ve edades ni razas.

Iroh ignoró la riña y, de todo corazón, esperó que Asami no hubiese oído aquello.

Ya en el mar, con el motor rumiante de la lancha yendo a una velocidad moderada, ambos se mantenían en silencio. Una concentrada su tarea y otro, en el cielo estrellado que empezaba a mostrarse.

_—¿Conoce, General, desde hace mucho a Tenzin? —_preguntó para iniciar conversación. Iroh observó a Asami y se incorporó en su lugar.

_—Sí, cuando era un niño, mi abuelo me traía a menudo aquí. Veníamos a ver a Aang y mi abuelo se encargaba de algunos asuntos aquí; después de todo, él ayudó a fundar República Unida y sentía que debía hacer todo lo que estuviese a su alcance._

_—Oh, entonces los debe conocer bien_

_—No es tan así… —s_uspiró el mayor—. D_ebido a la diferencia de edad, que hay entre ellos y yo, no me prestaban mucha atención. Kya me tiene cariño y me conoce porque siempre le tocaba hacer de niñera cuando mi abuelo y sus padres se quedaban hasta tarde._

_—Oh, pero no tenía nadie con quien jugar cada vez que venía de visita—_expresó con cierta pena por aquél niño que el joven príncipe alguna vez fue.

El General contempló la espalda de Asami antes de reír de buena gana al respecto. Le pareció, cuanto menos, tierno el hecho de que alguien se preocupase por el niño que era muy joven como para formar parte del grupo de amigos de los descendientes del equipo Avatar primera generación, y muy mayor como para formar parte de la segunda generación del equipo Avatar o ser amigo del resto de los nietos de la primera generación.

Asami apenas volteó a verlo y alcanzó a hacer un mohín por la reacción del hombre ¿Qué dijo de malo?

_—No se preocupe por el niño que fui, Señorita Sato; a diferencia de mucho de ellos, puedo fanfarronear acerca de la amorosa familia que tuve._

_—Oh, no se ponga arrogante, General. No le queda bien —_expresó ella, a pesar de todo, divertida—. _Así no conseguirá ninguna mujer bonita que quiera estar a su lado por su corazón y no sólo por sus títulos y la esperanza de asumir el trono algún día._

Iroh notaba lentamente hacia donde la conversación estaba yendo, pero aquellos ojos de esmeraldas que se giraban de tanto en tanto para verlo y compartir alguna risa o comentario con él, le hacían olvidar la razón por la cual había intentado evitarla en primer lugar.

Los ojos de esmeralda, mares profundos que él no temía perderse en ellos todo el día, por el resto de su vida; aquella sonrisa cargada de suficiencia que buscaba jugar con él; no había muchas similitudes con la que conoció tiempo atrás, durante la pelea contra Amon.

_—¿Y cómo debería ser entonces, Señorita Sato? —_preguntó, siguiendo el juego y la conversación.

Asami, esta vez, le dedicó silencio y una sonrisa, antes de volver la vista al frente.

Transcurrieron segundos y luego minutos. El General Iroh no se atrevía a volver hablar, a volver a preguntar. No había miedo en su decisión… al menos, no que a él le hubiese gustado admitir.

El motor de la lancha se detuvo cuando llegaron al muelle de la Ciudad República y, aún entonces, Asami no pronunció palabra, ni se volvió hacia él. El General, solo la observaba de la misma manera que la había observado durante el viaje.

En algún determinado momento, perdió de vista el cuerpo de la empresaria, a pesar de que sus ojos seguían puestos en ella, no su atención. El General recordaba su sueño. Ese sueño que lo atormentaba de cuando en cuando, en los momentos en los que más frágil se sentía, en los momentos en que fantaseaba estar con una mujer tan espléndida como ella, pues a él nunca se le escapó de vista el Equipo Avatar desde el encuentro con ellos. Ella, siendo fuerte, manteniendo la entereza y la compostura propia de la realeza, enfrentando a su padre, enfrentando una compañía que estaba en bancarrota y remontando los negocios hasta volver a convertir IndustriasFuturo en la compañía innovadora que una vez fue. Ella, siendo una hábil luchadora, logrando defenderse a sí misma, a sus amigos y al Avatar. Ella, siendo todo eso sin dejar de ser femenina y de apariencia delicada.

Ella, siendo menor que él.

Se hubiese llevado una mano al rostro y reclinado en el asiento, pero eso iba en contra de los modales y el protocolo que le enseñaron. Él no podía interesarte por alguien tan menor. Era como si Lin o la misma Kya hubiesen guardado alguna especie de sentimiento romántico hacia su persona. Era absurdo, ilógico.

Una mano fría tocó su mejilla y al enfocar la vista Iroh vio el rostro de Asami cercano a él. No pronunció palabra, no hizo ningún gesto… sólo la contempló. Contempló aquella mujer que era. Esos ojos en los que él deseaba perderse cada día del resto de su vida estaban ahí, contemplándolo con un conjunto de sentimientos mezclados que el hombre no podía ni quería descifrar. Ambos estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro. Ambos sabían que sólo había dos finales posibles a aquella situación.

Ninguna de las expresiones de ellos era placentera, si se lo miraba desde afuera. Ambos lucían aterrados y expectantes, demasiado como para notar que el otro estaba en una situación similar. Las cejas fruncidas, los ojos bien abiertos con las pupilas dilatadas, la boca cerrada, conteniendo el aliento y la respiración…

Nunca supo cómo o por qué exactamente, cómo logró encontrar solución al conflicto interno con el que venía peleándose hacia ya y un tiempo, pero Iroh se descubrió a si mismo levantando una mano para tocar una de las mejillas de Asami.

Aquél momento que había durado horas y años para ellos, en realidad había sido cuestión de escasos minutos.

Ambas manos se acomodaron a la forma del rostro del otro. Ellos soltaron un suave suspiro, cargado de alivio y risa al darse cuenta que el otro estaba pasando por la misma situación. La risa se volvió una carcajada y antes de que ambos se diesen cuenta, estaban firmemente abrazados, el uno al otro. Ella sentada sobre él, y él enredando sus manos en el cabello negro de ella. Pudieron sentir el corazón del otro, como quería salir desbocado del pecho y huir del cuerpo de sus dueños.

A penas se soltaron, sólo lo suficiente, como para mirarse el uno al otro a los ojos, contemplarse por primera vez de una manera distinta a la que en ocasiones anteriores lo habían hecho. Había alivio en sus mentes y en sus almas. Ambos estaban experimentando una especie de éxtasis que les decía que nada podía estar mal, que nada podía ser malo.

Se sonrieron como sólo ellos dos sabían sonreírse y se besaron sólo como ellos dos supieron besarse. Un beso fuerte, acaparador, un beso lleno de sentimientos, un beso en donde sus bocas se encontraron una y otra vez, sin descanso, como buscando enmendar todo el tiempo en el que pudieron haberse encontrado y no lo hicieron. El alma y el aliento se les fue en ese beso que puso a flor de piel, cualquier discurso mental que habían intentado planear o con el que soñaron infinidad de veces.

Se volvieron a alejar para contemplarse, y se volvieron a abrazar, con fuerza, como si no quisiesen perder el momento, como si no quisiesen olvidar el recuerdo que se estaba formando.

_—Quedese así, conmigo_—_l_a respuesta tardía llegó de los labios susurrantes de ella al oído de él, causándole una descarga eléctrica que recorrió al hombre desde la punta de su oscuro cabello hasta la punta de sus pies.

_—Bien —_respondió con voz algo ronca él, apretándola más contra su propio cuerpo—_. Porque todo lo que quiero es estar con usted, Señorita Sato._


	2. It's You

**It's You.**

Se enteró primero por Lin, a unos pocos días de volver del sur. Hizo una visita especial, para notificarle del juicio de su padre y que era posible que la citaran como un testigo para testificar encontrar de su padre. Claro, si ella quería, puesto que Bolin y Mako también testificarían, así como Korra. Ninguno de ellos iba a decir algo si ella se negaba. Pero Asami dio un paso al frente, aceptando la responsabilidad.

Lin asintió y le dijo que era una mujer fuerte y estaba haciendo lo correcto. Por supuesto, eran palabras para alentarla.

Las siguientes semanas fueron un torbellino de emociones, de entrevistas con el fiscal que llevaba el caso y ensayos del momento de interrogación. Sus amigos estaban allí, la esperaban a la salida de cada uno de esas entrevistas. Salían a divertirse, a pensar en otras cosas.

Cuando Mako se unió a la policía, aquellas salidas se hicieron un poco más efímeras, lo mismo sucedió cuando la temporada empezó para Bolin. Korra y ella se quedaron solas, y aun así la salida era relajante. Sabía que contaba con el apoyo de ellos, por más que no pudiesen estar a su lado.

La semana anterior al comienzo del juicio, Korra tuvo una emergencia con los niños del aire. Asami le dijo que no se preocupara, pero al salir de la entrevista y verse sola, realmente extrañó el saber que alguien estaba allí esperándola para hacer olvidar todas sus preocupaciones y miedos que creía absurdos.

—Señorita Sato, ¿se encuentra usted bien?— una voz masculina, suave, se oyó a sus espaldas.

Asami se giró sobre sus talones y observó al General de las Fuerzas Unidas. Inmediatamente, esbozó una sonrisa cortés.

—General Iroh...—pronunció y remarcó su sonrisa al finalizar el nombre de aquel hombre, luego desvió la mirada al piso—... no, lamentablemente no.

Lejos de sorprenderse, el hombre asintió y con un gesto que denotaba cuidado y cierto respeto, tomó la mano de la joven entre la suya; Asami lo observó, con cierta curiosidad, levantando la vista para encontrarse con aquellos ojos ambarinos. Sonriendo ante su pequeño logro, el General sonrió.

—Conozco un lugar en donde podrá despejar su mente —habló, resuelto.

Pocos instantes después, Asami se veía acompañando al hombre a través de las calles transitadas. Doblaron un par de veces hacia la derecha, sumergiéndose en un mundo tranquilo, privado de los ruidos típicos de senderos concurridos en horas laborales y días hábiles.

Ese fue su primer encuentro desde la pelea contra Amon. Aquella tarde que compartieron juntos bebiendo café, el General le habló de mil y un cosas que carecían de importancia en aquél momento; conversaron sobre el clima, sobre las festividades, sobre la comida, lugares, sobre animales, hablaron sobre programas de radio y espectáculos de teatro. Hablaron de todo, menos de lo que Asami no quería hablar.

Ella rió, rió sin compromisos, rió aliviada, rió como hacía semanas que no reía. Aunque aquella sombra de miedo que la rodeaba seguía allí, la joven tenía frente a sí a un hombre que realmente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por distraerla de sus preocupaciones diarias. Y eso lo encontró agradable. Era un lindo gesto de un aliado.

Sus amigos habían hecho lo mismo, pero porque eran sus amigos… lo hacían porque la querían y se preocupaban por ella; pero aquél hombre con el que solo había interactuado un par de veces, lo hacía por razones completamente desconocidas para Asami, y eso, cuanto menos, llamaba su atención.

—¿Aún sigue disgustada, señorita Sato? –preguntó de pronto el hombre, cuando ambos vieron agotados sus temas de conversación.

La pelinegra borró lentamente su sonrisa y observó el remanente de café que había quedado en su taza. Volvió a sonreír de manera débil.

—No es algo que se vaya a ir de un momento para el otro –comentó levantando la vista, encontrando los ojos del General sobre ella.

El hombre había pedido café y lo bebía con calma y cierta tranquilidad, pero en aquellos momentos su vista estaba sobre los de la joven y no sobre su taza.

—Aunque, admito que ha sido muy relajante hablar con usted, General, ha sido muy amable de su parte –agregó sin prisa. Iroh no dijo nada, esbozó una sonrisa suave y bebió de su taza antes de dejarla reposar sobre la mesa.

—Me alegro en poder ayudar a mitigar su preocupación, señorita Sato –habló Iroh con tranquilidad.

—Aunque, si bien agradezco su amabilidad y atención, no comprendo por qué ha hecho esto por mí. A penas nos conocemos, General— señaló ella, sin poder resistir a su curiosidad.

—Sepa entender que no pude evitar verla en pena, señorita. Cualquiera que está al tanto de las noticias, sabe que mañana usted tendrá un día, cuanto menos, difícil –respondió volviendo la vista a su té—. No estoy en sus zapatos, no puedo comprender su situación y apenas puedo imaginarme todo lo que tendrá que enfrentar de aquí en más; pero sin duda alguna, no puedo contemplarla angustiada y seguir mi camino como si no hubiese pasado nada. No hubiese sido correcto.

Levantó su vista clara hacia los ojos verdes de ella, quien lo contemplaba con interés y sorpresa.

— La he visto pelear y enfrentarse a su propio padre. Usted posee un corazón noble, señorita Sato, y creo que puede enfrentar cualquier mal que se le presente. Es valiente, sin dudas, pero lo que está por enfrentar… bueno, cualquier otra persona en su lugar estaría aterrorizada.

—¿Y quién dice que no lo estoy? –preguntó suavemente, Iroh la contempló y soltó un suave suspiró que asemejó una risa. Ella sonrió y bajó la vista, quizás con algo de melancolía—. Mi padre es lo único que me queda en este mundo. Mi madre murió cuando yo era pequeña, y no tengo tíos o abuelos… no quiero entender cuáles fueron las razones para creer que unirse a la causa de Amon estaba bien. Entiendo que pueda haber quedado resentido por la muerte de mi madre… pero eso no…

Asami suspiró y Iroh cerró los ojos.

—Sólo hago lo que es correcto. Me gustaría que mi padre no hubiese hecho estas cosas, pero… las hizo. Y no hay vuelta atrás. A cada crimen le corresponde un castigo.

—Eso es cierto. Pero nadie la juzgará si no testifica –señaló él. Asami volvió su vista a él y negó con la cabeza.

—Es cierto que no lo harán, pero no sería correcto.

Ambos se contemplaron unos instantes y luego sonrieron, ciertamente divertidos.

—Estaré presente mañana. Seguramente sus amigos también estarán allí para darle más apoyo del que necesita –habló el hombre con sinceridad mientras una mesera traía la cuenta a pagar—. Pero, cualquier cosa que necesite, Señorita Sato, puede contar conmigo.

—Es muy amable de su parte, General Iroh –asintió ella—. Lo tendré en cuenta.

—¿Desea que la acompañe hasta su casa? No me quedaría tranquilo de verla ir sola, pero si es soledad lo que necesita…

—De ninguna manera, General. Su compañía es bien recibida.

Esa fue una de las muchas ocasiones en las que conversaron durante el juicio. Sea antes de entrar a la corte o al salir. La pelinegra casi se había obligado a asistir a todo el juicio como un deber y obligación por sus lazos familiares con sus padres. Quería estar allí presente para ver las reacciones de su padre, quería ver como se hacía justicia; y la mayoría de los días, tenía la presencia de sus amigos para alentarla en su decisión. Y ni hablar de que el equipo Avatar estuvo presente el día en el que tuvo que declarar.

Pero también Iroh cumplió con su palabra, estuvo presente día a día. En parte fue porque él debía seguir el caso con propósitos militares, pero nunca faltaba un pequeño saludo, un pequeño gesto de ánimo. Incluso se acercó a felicitarla en el día de la declaración, pero su conversación fue protocolar y trivial al mismo tiempo, y pronto se desvió a otros temas por la presencia de Korra en el grupo, con quien rápidamente en la conversación se pactó alguna carrera de algún tipo que hacía resaltar el carácter competitivo e infantil del General.

Los días en los que el equipo Avatar no podía estar presente, Iroh estaba allí; solían conversar en un café o en el hasta su casa. Eran charlas amenas, sin mucho sentido alguno y era, sin lugar a dudas, relajantes. Nunca él le volvió a preguntar cómo lo estaba pasando, sólo hablaban y él la relajaba del mismo modo en que sus amigos lo hacían cuando estaban juntos. Era una sensación cálida y agradable la compañía del General en aquellos días.

Pronto, Asami buscaba con más frecuencia la compañía del General. Cualquier excusa que sirviese para alargar su encuentro, su conversación, la mutua compañía. Y Iroh parecía aceptarlo sin quejarse, no ponía resistencias a demorarse unos minutos más.

—Oí que adquirirá el mando de Industrias Futuro –comentó un día de invierno, cuando se quedaron sin tema de conversación, últimamente sucedía muy a menudo y el frío del afuera no ayudaba a mantenerse mucho tiempo a la intemperie. Asami asintió.

—Sí, me haré cargo de ella, intentaré levantarla. Será el único modo que tengo para sostenerme –expresó.

—Estoy seguro de que lo hará bien. Puede que cueste un poco al principio…

—Lo sé, he estado a cargo de algunos proyectos menores, cuando mi padre me enseñaba el negocio –hizo una pausa pensativa antes de continuar—. Pero esto es a una escala mucho mayor. Me costará ponerme al tanto.

—Bueno, si en algún momento, necesita de algún inversor –sugirió el hombre—. Tengo algunos contactos que quizás sean de ayuda.

—Es muy amable de su parte, General. Lo tendré en cuenta. Muchas gracias— ella volvió su vista hacia él, pero lo encontró más pensativo de lo usual.

—Es un placer ayudarla, Señorita Sato – murmuró con una sonrisa por compromiso.

—¿Ocurre algo, General Iroh? –preguntó ella, deteniéndose a medio camino y dejando que él la pasara un par de pasos. Generalmente, solían caminar lado a lado, cerca, pero aquél día el hombre se encontraba varios pasos detrás de ella.

Iroh levantó la vista, con cierto aire de culpa, intentó sonreír, pero a medio camino decidió que no valía la pena esconder del todo sus emociones.

—Lo siento, me he perdido en mis pensamientos –respondió volviéndose hacia ella.

—Oh, bueno… si hay algo que lo moleste… —dejó caer con sencillez, encogiéndose de hombros—. Sepa que usted puede contar conmigo de la misma manera que yo puedo contar con usted.

El General entreabrió la boca, sorprendido y por unos segundos, pareció que diría algo. No obstante, volvió a juntar ambos labios y le regaló una sonrisa suave, junto a una mirada cálida. Asami no supo por qué sentía que sus mejillas le ardían.

—Gracias, Señorita Sato. Me alegra saber que una persona tan cariñosa como usted se preocupa por mí como solo puede hacerlo –pronunció, haciendo que la joven volviese a sonrojarse.

—Ey, es lo menos que puedo hacer por todos estos días que me ha regalado –explicó ella, sonriente pese a todo—. Estos momentos del día han sido los que más he disfrutado.

Iroh volvió a sonreír, pero, nuevamente, su sonrisa no duró mucho.

—Sí… respecto a eso—habló vagamente—. Temo que no podrá repetirse nuevamente por un tiempo, er… prolongado, señorita Sato.

Tuvo el disgusto de ver como la expresión de placentera calma de la mujer se transformaba en una preocupación triste.

—Lamento no poder cumplir con mis intenciones de quedarme hasta la finalización del juicio contra todos aquellos aliados de Amon – suspiró consternado mientras hablaba, intercalando su mirada entre el piso y el rostro de la pelinegra—. Han llegado esta mañana las instrucciones para mi próxima misión en altamar.

Intercambiaron un par de palabras más y aquella tarde, Asami sintió que entraba a su casa con pies de plomo. El resto de la semana fue similar, por más que se esforzaba a exprimir cada instante que pasaba con el General.

El día anterior a su partida se despidieron con vacías palabras en la puerta de la casa de ella y muy poco se dijeron. Se prometieron verse nuevamente en algún momento, ninguno de los dos sabía cuando porque de ahora en más, Asami se concentraría en Industrias Futuro.

El primer día en el que no lo vio en la corte, se sintió extrañamente sola. El paso de los días no mejoró la situación, pero no tardó en encontrar una manera de estar ocupada.

Luego, sucedió el pequeño problema político entre ambas la Tribu Agua del Sur y la del Norte. Cuando surgió la idea de pedir ayuda al General, Korra puso tanto entusiasmo en ir que la pelinegra la dejó ser y sólo le pidió que mandará saludos de su parte a Iroh. Nunca supo si Korra lo hizo, porque ella volvió furiosa con el presidente Raiko.

No volvieron a encontrarse hasta después de que Korra decidiera marcharse de Ciudad República. Para ese entonces, Asami se había vuelto una exitosa empresaria y dejado atrás los lazos con su propio padre. Concentrandose en su futuro, en el de la empresa y el de proveer a los nuevos maestros aire con un nuevo equipo que los ayudaría en sus misiones mientras Korra estaba recuperándose de todo el estrés provocado por los eventos del Loto Rojo.

El encuentro fue tan… extraño, y a la vez fue como si nunca hubiesen dejado de verse. Es decir, había pasado su tiempo y cada uno había encontrado la manera de estar algo al tanto del otro, aunque Asami nunca lo diría abiertamente. Pero fue un lindo reencuentro, no hubo nervios por la espera ni ansiedad, solo sorpresa.

Fue en el muelle del Templo Aire, ella estaba comenzando a desembarcar de la lancha en la que había llegado cuando sucedió.

—¿Necesita una mano? —su voz, esa voz que le causó una pequeña descarga eléctrica en su espina, Asami se tomó unos segundos para componerse antes de girar y sonreírle.

—No, gracias, puedo hacerlo—le respondió observando como él esbozaba una débil sonrisa—. ¿Cómo ha estado su viaje, General?

Y de repente, era como si pocas semanas hubiesen pasado de su último encuentro. Una sensación extraña, cálida, surgió en el interior de su pecho. Ambos hablaron en el camino hacia su encuentro con los maestros aire.

—¿Mako te dijo que vendría? —preguntó Iroh con cierta curiosidad, mientras veía a los niños del aire apurarse a su encuentro. La pregunta tomada por sorpresa, hizo que le dirigiese una mirada rápida, preocupada.

—No, de ninguna manera—respondió negando, la relación de ellos había terminado hace tiempo, y solo quedaba amistad entre ellos; no obstante, temió que el general pensara lo contrario—. Pasé esta mañana por el puerto y tuve el honor de ver su flota arribar.

Iroh lució sorprendido.

—Vaya, de haber sabido que estuvimos tan cerca… —comentó y Asami sonrió rápidamente.

No hubo tiempo de continuar, pues los Meelo, Ikki y un Rohan que iba dando sus primeros pasos aún llegaron a ellos. Jinora y Kai estaban a pocos pasos de los menores, que mantenían el mismo entusiasmo.

El día pasó sin que pudiesen tener una conversación privada, pero miradas y sonrisas viajaban de aquí a allí entre ellos, pequeños gestos que le agradaban a su corazón. Asami pronto se vio y sintió como una niña pequeña, en vez de la mujer que ahora ya se consideraba.

—Así que… vaya conexión —comentó Kya en la cocina, cuando la maestra agua le pidió con ayudarla con el postre. Asami la observó, sin comprender—. Tú y el pequeño Iroh.

¿Pequeño? Un sonrojo cubrió su rostro al recordar que el General era el nieto de Zuko, gran amigo del Avatar Aang… padre de Kya. La relación con los hijos del Avatar y Iroh debía ser cercana a hermanos mayores. La pelinegra bajó la mirada, recibiendo una risa de la mujer.

—Vamos, no te pongas así, Asami —repuso la mujer—. Iroh es un buen hombre y seguro que está interesado en ti.

—Ah… ¿Tu…? ¿Tu crees? —preguntó vacilante. Kya asintió, energica.

—Creo que no hemos estado visto al mismo Iroh si dudas así.

Asami volvió a sonrojarse y temió alguna pregunta más por parte de Kya, pero nada de eso sucedió, y pronto volvieron al grupo. Las horas pasaron más rápidas entonces, no hubo mucho en qué pensar, más en cómo mejorar continuar con el traje de los maestros aire.

Sólo al atardecer, cuando disponían a marcharse, que Kya volvió a hablarle… aunque, más bien, le hizo una seña con el mentón, en dirección a Iroh. Una mirada y una sonrisa fue lo que hizo que, en cierta forma entendiese el mensaje. Y vaya uno a saber por qué, pero terminó por buscar al General.

—¿Vuelve a la ciudad, General? —preguntó con cierta timidez que intentó disimular con su cabello.

El General sonrió a su interlocutor y volvió sus ojos claros a Asami. La suave sonrisa que le dedicó erradicó un poco el lapso de timidez.

—Sí, tengo algunos asuntos pendientes que atender allí.

Inmediatamente, Bumi, con quien Iroh había estado hablando, comenzó a intentar que el hombre se quedara a dormir, por los viejos tiempos o algo así. Asami se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa, pero, Iroh no tardó en rechazar la invitación.

—Bueno, si es así, lo alcanzo hasta la ciudad —propuso reanudando la conversación con el General.

—Sería un placer dsfrutar de su compañía, Señorita Sato —accedió y ella se sintió como una niña.

Entonces, llegó a divisar las caras que le hacía Bumi a Iroh y el posterior reproche de Kya. Llegó a oír un simple 'es solo una niña' y, consternada, la pelinegra frunció el ceño. Iroh se encontró con su mirada y, algo nervioso, apuró el trámite.

Una vez en la lancha, la mujer sufría de una batalla interna entre las palabras de Kya en la despedida y horas antes. No sabía muy bien como debía interpretarlo, aunque suponía que las intenciones de la mujer eran buenas.

Se volvió una que otra vez a Iroh, buscando conversación, pero el General parecía mirar pensativo las estrellas.

—¿Conoce, General, desde hace mucho a Tenzin? —preguntó cuando ya no pudo esperar más. El hombre bajó la mirada del cielo y se incorporó para responderle.

—Sí, cuando era un niño, mi abuelo me traía a menudo aquí. Veníamos a ver a Aang y mi abuelo se encargaba de algunos asuntos aquí; después de todo, él ayudó a fundar República Unida y sentía que debía hacer todo lo que estuviese a su alcance.

—Oh, entonces los debe conocer bien —expresó.

—No es tan así… —suspiró el mayor, con cierto pesar en su voz—. Debido a la diferencia de edad, que hay entre ellos y yo, no me prestaban mucha atención. Kya me tiene cariño y me conoce porque siempre le tocaba hacer de niñera cuando mi abuelo y sus padres se quedaban hasta tarde.

—Oh, pero no tenía nadie con quien jugar cada vez que venía de visita—expresó pensativa, y compadeciéndose un poco del niño que Iroh alguna vez fue.

Mientras intentaba unir el hecho de que era posible que Kya era la que mejor conocía al General y el comportamiento de ella con Asami misma y Iroh al final de la jornada, no pudo evitar sentir la mirada del hombre sobre su cuerpo, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo e intentó no ponerse en evidencia. Pero Iroh comenzó a reír por razones que ella desconocía.

Asami apenas volteó a verlo y alcanzó a hacer un mohín por la reacción del hombre ¿Qué dijo de malo?

—No se preocupe por el niño que fui, Señorita Sato; a diferencia de mucho de ellos, puedo fanfarronear acerca de la amorosa familia que tuve —aseguró el hombre, haciendo un pequeño hincapié en 'niño' y 'fui'; la pelinegra pensó que quizás quería apartarla de la imagen de él como un niño y eso le pareció ridículo, ya que ella debería ser quien intentara parecer mayor.

—Oh, no se ponga arrogante, General. No le queda bien —expresó ella, a pesar de todo, divertida—. Así no conseguirá ninguna mujer bonita que quiera estar a su lado por su corazón y no sólo por sus títulos y la esperanza de asumir el trono algún día.

Lo dijo a modo de juego o de chiste, pero no recibió la respuesta que esperaba. Se giró para verlo, aunque sin soltar las manos del volante. Le sonrió, divertida, con esperanza de indicarle que era una broma. Iroh la contempló unos instantes, y luego sonrió de una manera que ella encontró irresistible.

—¿Y como debería ser entonces, Señorita Sato? —dijo con una voz más grave de lo normal, una voz que tenía un tono… seductor.

El rostro de Asami se encendió. Le dedicó una sonrisa cortés y volvió la vista al frente. El resto del viaje pareció transcurrir lentamente. Muy lentamente.

El motor de la lancha se detuvo cuando llegaron al muelle de la Ciudad República y, aún entonces, Asami no pronunció palabra, ni se volvió hacia él. El General, solo la observaba de la misma manera que la había observado durante el viaje.

Ella sentía la mirada de él sobre sí. Nervios, ¿cómo pasó eso? Iroh se mantenía en silencio y ella no sabía como hacer, como actuar. Pero algo tenía que hacer ¿verdad? Aunque…¿qué pasaba si recibía un rechazo? ¿Cómo podría sobreponerse a eso?

En primer lugar, nunca le gustó pensar que tenía sentimientos por él. No es que fuese algo… malo, es solo que si pensaba en ello, se distraería de lo importante del momento. Pero ahora podía hacerlo, ahora podía preguntarse por ello… ahora podía distraerse.

Tomando una decisión, olvidando todas las dudas sobre Kya y su comportamiento, la pelinegra no pudo evitar actuar. Se quitó los guantes que mantenían tibios sus dedos cuando navegaba o manejaba y caminó hacia él.

Él. El General más joven de la historia de la Nación del Fuego. El General de la Primera División de las Fuerzas Unidas. Príncipe de la Nación del Fuego, heredero, de hecho. Un hombre que ya rozaba las cuatro décadas, un hombre con quien tenía diecinueve años de diferencia, más o menos. Él podría no estar interesado en alguien que tenía la mitad de su edad.

Pero…valía la pena intentarlo. Después de todo, había cosas mucho peores que ser rechazada por un hombre.

Colocó una mano sobre la mejilla de él, mientras intentaba no dejar entrever su nerviosismo. Iroh le dedicó una mirada, cargada con sentimientos que ella no quería descifrar. Miró aquellos ojos claros, nobles, humildes y atentos.

Ambos estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro. Ambos sabían que sólo había dos finales posibles a aquella situación.

Ninguna de las expresiones de ellos era placentera, si se lo miraba desde afuera. Ambos lucían aterrados y expectantes, demasiado como para notar que el otro estaba en una situación similar. Las cejas fruncidas, los ojos bien abiertos con las pupilas dilatadas, la boca cerrada, conteniendo el aliento y la respiración…

Dejó escapar un suspiró ahogado, en el momento en el que Iroh colocó su mano sobre la mejilla de ella, en respuesta de la pregunta no formulada y una suave, débil sonrisa estaba en el rostro de él.

Aquél momento que había durado horas y años para ellos, en realidad había sido cuestión de escasos minutos.

Ambas manos se acomodaron a la forma del rostro del otro. Ellos soltaron un suave suspiro, cargado de alivio y risa al darse cuenta que el otro estaba pasando por la misma situación. La risa se volvió una carcajada y antes de que ambos se diesen cuenta, estaban firmemente abrazados, el uno al otro. Ella sentada sobre él, y él enredando sus manos en el cabello negro de ella. Pudieron sentir el corazón del otro, como quería salir desbocado del pecho y huir del cuerpo de sus dueños.

A penas se soltaron, sólo lo suficiente, como para mirarse el uno al otro a los ojos, contemplarse por primera vez de una manera distinta a la que en ocasiones anteriores lo habían hecho. Había alivio en sus mentes y en sus almas. Ambos estaban experimentando una especie de éxtasis que les decía que nada podía estar mal, que nada podía ser malo.

Se sonrieron como sólo ellos dos sabían sonreírse y se besaron sólo como ellos dos supieron besarse. Un beso fuerte, acaparador, un beso lleno de sentimientos, un beso en donde sus bocas se encontraron una y otra vez, sin descanso, como buscando enmendar todo el tiempo en el que pudieron haberse encontrado y no lo hicieron. El alma y el aliento se les fue en ese beso que puso a flor de piel, cualquier discurso mental que habían intentado planear o con el que soñaron infinidad de veces. Ella sintió la mano de él alrededor de su cadera, acercando lo más que podía acercarla y guiaba sus movimientos en un balanceo suave que iba al ritmo de sus corazones y labios.

Se volvieron a alejar para contemplarse, y se volvieron a abrazar, con fuerza, como si no quisiesen perder el momento, como si no quisiesen olvidar el recuerdo que se estaba formando. Aquella cálida sensación en la que podía apreciar el contacto con su cuerpo le resultaba completamente relajante


	3. So, What Happend

**So, What Happend…?**

Iroh la acompañó hasta su casa y se despidió de ella con un beso en la frente y un abrazo estrecho. No quería soltarla, a decir verdad. Ni deseaba hacerlo, pero tuvo. Se aseguró que entrara y recién entonces emprendió el camino hacia su departamento.

El podía vivir cómodamente, si así lo deseaba, pero... un departamento pequeño, acondicionado para una persona de clase alta que no estaba mucho tiempo allí, le resultaba más cómodo; menos cosas que limpiar. Y el pasaba mucho tiempo en el mar.

No se detuvo a observar el lugar que tan erráticamente visitaba, fue directo a su lecho, deseando dormir. Sus energías se habían esfumado después de estar con la mujer que conoció como una joven al que al mundo le acababa de dar la espalda.

La "Señorita Sato"... así se había referido a ella durante los últimos años. Aquella joven, ahora mujer, que le había cautivado su corazón en sus encuentros y charlas. Esa mujer de piel nívea y ojos verdes eternos. Esa joven de la que había intentado escapar con la única esperanza de apagar aquellos sentimientos que consideró escandalosos.

Fue sutil la forma en la que se enamoró. Empezó con la intención de animarla cuando el Avatar y aquellos dos hermanos no podían estar ahí, hacia cosa de un par de años y meses. Luego, quizás fue porque opinaban igual, o porque tenían los mismos gustos, pero un día, empezó a notar como ambos se inclinaban sobre la mesa, buscando estar lo más cerca posible del otro, como sus manos casi se tocaban en varias ocasiones. Y se vio a él mismo deseando disfrutar del tacto de las manos finas de la fémina.

Finalmente, supo que no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, de sonreírle por cada chiste o sonrisa que ella hiciera; sus ojos no podían apartarse de los de ella.

Sintió vergüenza de si, se llevaban casi veinte años de diferencia. Y Asami estaba pasando por un momento penoso, en el que necesitaba un amigo, no un enamorado. Menos porque ella recién había terminado una relación con uno de los chicos que era del equipo avatar.

Pero tampoco era algo que podía evitar. Cada vez que la veía, se interesaba más por ella, su compañía le resultaba amena y relajante. ¿Era egoísta desearla?

Una mañana recibió un llamado, diciéndole de un viaje que debería realizar hacia la Nación del Fuego, su tierra natal, más que nada, era para retirar nuevo armamento reemplazaría el dañado o perdido en con la revuelta de Amon. No era obligatorio para él responder al llamado, pero acudieron por su rango y parentesco con La Señora del Fuego, su propia madre.

Iroh tenía la oportunidad de rechazar la oferta y seguir en Ciudad República por un tiempo más. Pero... aquella misma tarde decidió hacer lo opuesto a sus deseos. Todo fue por lo que sintió y observó en aquella linda joven que caminaba con él, cerca de él; sonriendo y hablando, completamente entusiasmada y cómoda con su presencia, feliz, alegre. El General se preguntó si ella podía albergar los mismos sentimientos que él tenía por ella.

Había iniciado él la conversación, mientras la escoltaba hacia su casa, esa tarde que ya era noche de invierno. No recordaba de qué iba su anterior tema, o si habían estado hablando antes del silencio, pero no podía tolerar ese silencio que sólo lo hacía pensar más y más sobre sus sentimientos por Asami Sato.

—Oí que adquirirá el mando de Industrias Futuro –ella asintió, algo incómoda quizás. No había elegido muy bien sus palabras y el General pronto se lamentó por ello, pero la joven no pareció importarle

—Sí, me haré cargo de ella, intentaré levantarla. Será el único modo que tengo para sostenerme –expresó haciendo una mueca con los labios, nerviosa, esperanzada, ansiosa; ella era una mezcla de sentimientos.

—Estoy seguro de que lo hará bien. Puede que cueste un poco al principio…

—Lo sé, he estado a cargo de algunos proyectos menores, cuando mi padre me enseñaba el negocio –hizo una pausa pensativa antes de continuar—. Pero esto es a una escala mucho mayor. Me costará ponerme al tanto.

—Bueno, si en algún momento, necesita de algún inversor –sugirió, como si fuese una manera de enmendar su error anterior, antes de enfrascarse en sus propios pensamientos—. Tengo algunos contactos que quizás sean de ayuda.

—Es muy amable de su parte, General. Lo tendré en cuenta. Muchas gracias— ella volvió su vista hacia él, pero lo encontró más pensativo de lo usual.

—Es un placer ayudarla, Señorita Sato – murmuró con una sonrisa por compromiso.

— ¿Ocurre algo, General Iroh? –preguntó ella, deteniéndose a medio camino y dejando que él la pasara un par de pasos. Generalmente, solían caminar lado a lado, cerca, pero aquél día el hombre se encontraba rezagado.

Iroh levantó la vista, con cierto aire de culpa, intentó sonreír, pero a medio camino decidió que no valía la pena esconder del todo sus emociones. Su semblante triste, sin duda preocupó a Asami.

—Lo siento, me he perdido en mis pensamientos –respondió volviéndose hacia ella.

—Oh, bueno… si hay algo que lo moleste… —dejó caer con sencillez, encogiéndose de hombros—. Sepa que usted puede contar conmigo de la misma manera que yo puedo contar con usted.

Esa fue la gota que cambió todo. Saber que ella se preocupaba por él y estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo, sea escuchar o aconsejar. Iroh no podía lidiar con ello, él no… era demasiada tentación para él. Saber que alguien se preocupaba genuinamente por él, más allá de su familia y amigos... era algo que lo dejaba sin palabras ni aliento. ¡Cuántas ganas tenía de estrecharla contra sí! ¡Cuántas ganas tenía de besar su frente, sus labios y decirle cuánto apreciaba su generoso corazón! Pero no lo hizo, sólo se contuvo, cerrando su boca entreabierta y parpadeando varias veces, como intentando salir del trance.

Le sonrió, de la manera más amable que pudo, intentando no parecer tan culpable por lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

Era necesario, se dijo.

Tengo que alejarme de ella, se repitió.

No puedo decirle lo que siento, se reprendió, viendo como las mejillas de Asami adquirían un bonito color carmesí.

Cerró los ojos, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y…

—Gracias, Señorita Sato. Me alegra saber que una persona tan cariñosa como usted se preocupa por mí como solo puede hacerlo –pronunció, haciendo que la joven volviese a sonrojarse.

—Ey, es lo menos que puedo hacer por todos estos días que me ha regalado –explicó ella, sonriente pese a todo—. Estos momentos del día han sido los que más he disfrutado.

Iroh volvió a sonreír, pero, nuevamente, su sonrisa no duró mucho.

—Sí… respecto a eso—habló vagamente—. Temo que no podrá repetirse nuevamente por un tiempo, er… prolongado, señorita Sato.

Tuvo el disgusto de ver como la expresión de placentera calma de la mujer se transformaba en una preocupación triste.

—Lamento no poder cumplir con mis intenciones de quedarme hasta la finalización del juicio contra todos aquellos aliados de Amon – suspiró consternado mientras hablaba, intercalando su mirada entre el piso y el rostro de la pelinegra—. Han llegado esta mañana las instrucciones para mi próxima misión en altamar.

Intentó no verla cuando dijo aquello. No podría tolerarlo. No podría evitar ver la desilusión por culpa de aquella mentira. Realmente, no quería hacerle daño, pero…

Él tenía que desterrar aquellos sentimientos por ella, no eran correctos.

—Lo siento… —pronunció con un dolor palpable, y ella sacudió la cabeza, fingiendo la mejor sonrisa gentil que podía dibujar en su rostro de muñeca.

—No lo haga, por favor, uno no puede oponerse a este tipo de cosas—lo justificó ella y Iroh sólo se sintió peor.

Hablaron un poco más y la dejó en la puerta de su casa. Aquél día, el General se sintió completamente devastado por poner una fecha de caducidad a su relación con aquella hermosa e inteligente mujer. Una relación que no había comenzado, técnicamente, pues los sentimientos estaban más no las citas, títulos y aniversarios.

Era lo mejor, si cuando él volviese, posiblemente, ella ya se hubiese olvidado de él.

Y sin embargo…

Ni bien se despidió de ella, la tarde antes de embarcarse, esa misma noche tuvo el primero de muchos sueños que lo perseguirían a lo largo de aquellos años. La figura de Asami, tan familiar, con aquellos ojos y esa voz, hablándole. Algunas veces, revivía conversaciones pasadas; otras, ella le recriminaba por haberse marchar; a veces, ella intentaba seducirlo y él caía en el juego solo para despertarse solo y vacío.

Se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error, pero… era tarde para remediarlo. Aquellos sueños continuaron aun cuando volvió a Ciudad República. Quiso buscarla, pero no tardó en enterarse de que había viajado al Polo Norte por negocios. Para cuando ella volvió, Korra fue a visitarlo para pedirle ayuda, y claro, como negarse… Una lástima que Raiko apareciese a interrumpir cualquier plan posible. Desde ese momento, estuvo vigilado de cerca por el presidente y si bien no pudo ayudar al Avatar, tampoco pudo saber de Asami. La situación con el tema de la Convergencia Armónica lo mantuvo ocupado tiempo después, además de que ella se había marchado para ayudar a buscar a los futuros maestros—aire.

Ya se estaba por dar por vencido cuando, gloriosamente, se encontró con ella en el Templo Aire y ocurrió lo que ocurrió.

Y ahora, ahora estaba en la cama de su departamento, sin poder dormir porque su mente no dejaba de pensar en ella. En su sonrisa, en sus ojos, en el sonido musical de su voz. Y no podía dejar de pensar en qué harían ellos respecto a ambos, qué esperaba ella, si deseaba tener una relación con alguien como él… o si quería algo pasajero. Y qué quería él de ella.

Estar a su lado, era la respuesta obvia, y no obstante…

Iroh sabía bien que era una respuesta vaga. ¿Quería estar para siempre a su lado? ¿Ver cómo iban las cosas? ¿Disfrutar del momento? ¿Sacarse las ganas?

La situación lo desesperaba.

No, por supuesto que no eran deseos pasajeros el estar con ella, había degustado la felicidad al besarla y abrazarla, al tenerla física y realmente cerca suyo… y no iba a mentir, no esperaba por tenerla así de nuevo. Por abrazarla, besarla, hablarle al oído, sentirla…

Argh… no podía, no podía seguir así. Tenía que ir a verla, hablar con ella, saber qué quería ella de él, de su… relación o lo que esta fuera. Tenía que saber qué tipo de terreno estaría pisando antes de poder volver a conciliar el sueño.

Porque si bien ya tenía algo de lo que él había anhelado durante todo ese tiempo, ya no alcanzaba.

Se levantó de su cama solo para ver que apenas eran las ocho.

Demasiado temprano. No podía, sencillamente ir a buscarla en ese mismo instante, quedaría como alguien desesperado. Y él no estaba desesperado… solo ansioso. Intentó ocupar su mente con la limpieza del departamento. Tenía mucho por ordenar y reponer por el tiempo en el que no estuvo y por el que estaría en tierra.

Le habrá llevado dos horas y, una vez terminado esto, concentró el resto de su mañana en hacer algún entrenamiento físico de baja intensidad, lo mejor para mantenerse en forma y con la mente ocupada.

No obstante, tras volver de correr por las calles, se dio cuenta que no serviría nada para desaparecer la ansiedad. Debía verla, debía de hablar con ella.

Así, tras una ducha y buscar un buen traje para ponerse (hecho que le resultaba particularmente difícil, debido a que no estaría nunca acostumbrado a usar algo que no fuese un uniforme militar), se dirigió hacia la mansión donde Asami Sato vivía.

Viajó en taxi y una vez que estuvo allí, fue atendido por un mayordomo de nombre Lee que accedió a notificarle a la Señorita Sato de su presencia.

Transcurrieron unos segundos y el hombre regresó a indicarle el camino. Nunca había estado en el interior de la propiedad, por lo que pudo apreciar la riqueza que había ostentado el padre de la mujer que él quería. Vio fotos familiares y retratos que supo que llevaban más tiempo en la pared que Asami caminando sobre este mundo. Un pequeño malestar lo inundó al pensar en la edad de ella.

La pelinegra se encontraba en una habitación grande y bien iluminada, en la que una mesa larga era el centro de atención. Las cortinas blancas caían libres, filtrando una luz más suave y fresca, quizás solo faltaban algunas plantas para darle un poco más de vida y frescura al lugar.

Asami estaba ocupando aquella mesa, rodeada de notas, papeles y libros, además de varias muestras de telas con papeles adjuntos a las mismas. Se notaba que le ponía entusiasmo a lo que hacía. Iroh no pudo evitar arrepentirse un poco de haber ido a verla.

La mujer se apuró por dejar sus cosas en orden y ponerse en pie para recibirlo, y al General le pareció ver entusiasmo por verlo allí. No obstante... ambos se quedaron a un paso uno del otro.

—Ge... Iroh—se corrigió rápidamente ella, con una mueca de vergüenza en su rostro. El pelinegro le sonrió.

—Para serle sincero, estuve a punto de llamarla, llamarte, Señorita Sato—comentó él, con una suave sonrisa para alivianar el ambiente.

Asami sonrió, calmada y...

Entonces, cada uno reparó en las ropas del otro. El descubrimiento de ver al otro con un estilo de ropa que no acostumbraba ver... bueno, la reacción era similar a quien descubre el chocolate por primera vez.

Aunque Iroh no tardó en ser el primero en desviar la mirada. Aquella hermosa mujer de piernas largas y piel blanca estaba sin maquillar, con el cabello atado en un rodete sencillo como para que no la molestase mientras trabajaba, y su atuendo consistía en ropa de entrecasa, un vestido fino, ligero y sencillo, de color crema con una bata de seda color vino y unos zapatos chatos, blancos y primaverales, sin taco, usaba para desplazarse por la casa.

Se veía tan normal. Tan natural y tan hermosa, con la elegancia propia que ella tenía pero reducida al espacio personal, al íntimo. El General no tardó en sentir que estaba invadiendo territorio ajeno al no haber sido propiamente invitado.

No obstante, Asami pareció no mostrar importancia por su presencia, al menos, no en un sentido de molestia. Ella, por el contrario, se le acercó a saludarlo, aunque dudó en cómo saludarlo. Él pudo suponer fácilmente el dilema por el que ella pasaba: extender su mano o acercarse a besarle la mejilla.

A simple vista, podía ser claro que debían saludarse con un beso sutil, pues eran cercanos ahora. Aunque habían pasado tanto tiempo con él besando el dorso de su mano, tanto tiempo con aquellos tratos sutiles y decorosos, como si el otro fuese de cristal... que se les hacía extraño proceder de otra manera. Su relación, además, había cambiado abruptamente la noche anterior, que algunas ideas aún no se habían asentado del todo en ellos.

Iroh, no obstante, le extendió su mano, como si le invitara a un baile y ella, con cierta curiosidad, le entregó su mano. En el momento que ambas se tocaron, el General sin uniforme sujetó la de la dama con cariño y tiró de ella, hasta que los cuerpos de ambos se tocaron.

Estando su rostro cercano al del otro, Iroh no pudo evitar darle una sonrisa arrogante, divertida y seductora antes de besarla suavemente en los labios. La quería y deseaba demostrárselo de cada manera posible, el tenerla en sus brazos mientras la besaba, era solo una forma de recordarse a sí mismo de lo que se había perdido en aquellos años; ya que cada vez que entraba en contacto con el cuerpo de ella, sentía una placentera descarga eléctrica en su interior que lo incitaba a buscar más cercanía.

—No vas a hacer eso cada vez que nos veamos— pronuncio Asami entre beso y beso.

—No, solo cuando estemos solos—señaló el contemplándola sin soltarla—. Cuando estemos con los demás... ya veremos.

Asami rio de una manera que a él le pareció musical y lo volvió a besar.

—No sabía que eras descarado—comentó, divertida.

Él la soltó con cuidado, pero ella no se alejó.

—Solo cuando realmente quiero algo... —ahora ella fue la sonrió, una sonrisa que lo retaba a volver a besarla.

Iroh no lo hizo, no podría volver a detenerse. Sólo la contempló, quitó los cabellos que caían sobre el rostro de ella y Asami sólo lo observó, curiosa por saber qué traía entre manos. Quizás la espectiva a sus palabras fue algo que lo puso algo… reticente a hablar.

—¿Y que quieres…? —preguntó ella sin finalizar la pregunta, o dejarla en flotando en el aire, aquellos ojos verdes parecían estar más cerca de él que nunca antes.

El General esbozó una sonrisa, mientras se separaba unos cortos centímetros de ella, quien lo miró con curiosidad y preocupación.

—¿Qué…? —se aclaró la garganta mientras intentaba hacer su mejor intento por parecer despreocupado—. ¿Qué quieres que seamos?

No era ni la mitad de lo que quería preguntarle, pero fue la manera más sencilla que encontró de poner voz a sus palabras. Asami lo observó, frunciendo el ceño, sin entender.

—¿Qué quiero… que seamos? —repitió, pensativa—. ¿Tu y yo?

El General asintió, acomodándose la molesta corbata que tenía puesta.

—¿A qué viene… eso? —preguntó con cautela. Iroh suspiró, bajando los hombros y luciendo, cuánto menos, preocupado.

—No tenemos… exactamente la misma edad —expresó dubitativo, pensando que quizás aquello había sido un error, una preocupación tonta de un hombre que había dormido pocas horas—. Tampoco soy… exactamente joven. Y ambos tenemos vocaciones que acaparan gran parte de nuestro tiempo.

Asami se alejó unos pasos, escuchando sus palabras, y escondiendo su rostro de él.

—Entonces… —habló al ver que él se demoraba en continuar o ya había terminado de presentar su preocupación.

Iroh inmediatamente la observó, atento a las palabras que podía llegar a pronunciar la empresaria, quien volvió a observarlo mientras ella recargaba parte de su peso corporal contra la mesa.

—Quieres saber qué espero de… nosotros dos— dijo finalmente. Iroh asintió, sin poder evitar sentir la boca algo seca; era evidente que era un tema delicado para él.

* * *

**Nota:** Bien, moví este pequeño apartado aquí para poder responder más libremente los anónimos. Por otro lado, quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen el fic, me alegro de todo corazón que les esté gustando. Puede ser, de momentos, complicado para mi escribirlo porque... me cuesta un poco ponerme en personaje y cambiar las perspectivas de narración (si bien no es en primera persona, ya se habrán dado cuenta que los capitulos impares tienen como foco Iroh y los pares, a Asami). Es algo raro, porque se repiten algunas conversaciones, pero sin duda, me resulta divertido para escribir.

**Kuviroh:** Muchas gracias por leer una ship con la que no estás familiarizada/o, me halaga tu comentario n.n Y bueno, soy de la firme creencia que si está bien escrito, cualquier pareja puede gustar n.n Por otro lado, me llama la atención tu nick owo ¿es por la ship kuvira-iroh, porque te gustan ambos personajes, o es una coincidencia? owo Pregunto porque no sabía que había una ship de esos dos owo. Jajaja no tengo idea como será eso aún, pero creeme que ando ansiosa por eso también.


	4. After the Kiss?

**...After the Kiss?**

Asami despertó en la cama de su habitación pasadas las once de la mañana. Sentía s cuello entumecido y uno de sus brazos dormidos. Exhalando un largo suspiro giró su cuerpo hasta quedar boca arriba para mirar el techo de su habitación. Una habitación muy bien iluminada porque no había cerrado las persianas la noche anterior. Aún su mente no se despertaba del todo, pero los recuerdos fugaces y extraños del día anterior ya comenzaban a bailar en su mente.

El viaje hacia el Templo del Aire, el repentino encuentro con Iroh, los nervios, los sentimientos despertados. La conversación. El beso. Oh, sí y qué beso.

La pelinegra se sentó de golpe en la cama, con el rostro rojo como un tomate ¿en realidad había sucedido? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Estaba claro que no se hacía mucho problema por el hecho de que haya algo entre ella y Iroh, y que sea mutuo. Al demonio con las edades y viva el amor. Pero… ¿y los demás? ¿y ellos? ¿qué demonios eran ellos ahora? Algo más que conocidos tenían que ser, eso era obvio, pero qué exactamente.

Sintió la necesidad de hablar con él, sintió la necesidad de buscar el teléfono y llamarlo, pero… demonios, no tenía su número. No recordaba haberlo pedido, y si buscaba en la guía y lo llamaba desde allí, podría llegar a quedar bastante mal. Infantil, por decirlo de alguna manera, y ella podía ser todo, menos infantil.

Se llevó una mano a la frente, sintiendo que las situación la sobrepasaba. Eran demasiadas cosas para hablar, demasiadas cosas que habían pasado en muy poco tiempo. No se arrepentía de nada, claro, nunca lo haría, pero… ahora necesitaba tiempo para digerirlo.

Pegó un pequeño salto espiritual cuando tocaron a la puerta. Asami miró en aquella dirección con duda y cierta paranoia del momento, le costó responder.

—¿Ssí? –preguntó con voz vacilante.

—Señorita, qué bien que está despierta ¿desea desayunar? ¿o prefiere almorzar?

—Eh… —le dio una rápida mirada a su reloj, dudando. No tenía hambre, por supuesto que no, pero sabía que tenía que comer algo—. Un almuerzo liviano estará bien, gracias.

—Enseguida— diligente, su mayordomo respondió y poco después la pelinegra oyó sus pasos desapareciendo por el pasillo.

Volviendo a encontrarse sola, la empresaria se sumió en el tormentoso bullicio de su cabeza ¿Cómo había terminado la noche de ayer?

Después del beso y de las palabras, creía recordar que habían caminado tomados de la mano, a un paso placenteramente lento. Habían desechado la idea de viajar en taxi o compartir la motocicleta de ella, porque realmente querían disfrutar cada segundo de su compañía. No hablaron mucho, y de cualquier manera, no fue necesario.

Asami rememoraba el sentimiento de sus manos entrelazadas, de la calidez que sentía en su interior por estar tan cerca de alguien que le correspondía en sentimientos de una manera que nunca se lo hubiese imaginado. Una sonrisa suave emergía sin que ella se diese cuenta en sus labios al recordar la sensación que tuvo al tocar aquellos labios.

Se sentía enamorada de nuevo. Suspiró y decidió que era de ponerse en marcha, si se continuaba reflexionando, solo tendría más intenciones de verlo y dejaría de lado sus compromisos pautados.

Se dio una cómoda ducha, rápida pero placentera, y se vistió con ropas cómodas, aquél día era sábado y no había apuntado ninguna reunión para ese día, pues, supuestamente, iba a dedicarse al perfeccionamiento de los trajes.

Con la mañana perdida, ella solo almorzó y decidió despejar su mente en la tarea que había apartado con anticipación. Comenzó a estudiar las notas tomadas ayer y a ver los planos y anotaciones hechas con anterioridad.

Concentrada en su tarea, olvidó sus sentimientos y no fue hasta que el timbre sonó, que no volvió a la realidad. Oyó voces, oyó pasos y alguien cerró ruidosamente la puerta detrás de ella para llamar su atención. Aun así, su reacción fue bastante lenta.

—Señorita, un hombre llamado Iroh desea hablar con usted— le informó con calma.

Asami abrió los ojos y sintió como su garganta se secaba. Asintió lentamente y habló por inercia. "Déjalo pasar"

Controlando su respiración, intentó fingir que ponía un punto de descanso a su estudio, para darse vuelta en el momento justo en el que el pelinegro entraba en la habitación y le regalaba una sonrisa tan perdida como la de ella.

La dueña de la casa se puso de pie y se acercó a él hasta quedar a un metro, más o menos, de distancia. Ambos se observaron, sin saber mucho qué decir o qué esperar del otro. Ella tuvo la intención de hablar primero.

—Ge... —pudo sentir su rostro enrojecer al pronunciar aquella primera silaba, pero no tardó en aclararse la garganta para corregir su error—. Iroh…

El pelinegro le sonrió.

—Para serle sincero, estuve a punto de llamarla, llamarte, Señorita Sato—comentó él, con una suave sonrisa para alivianar el ambiente.

Asami sonrió, calmada y...

Entonces, cada uno reparó en las ropas del otro. El descubrimiento de ver al otro con un estilo de ropa que no acostumbraba ver... bueno, la reacción era similar a quien descubre el chocolate por primera vez.

Asami se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que lo veia sin uniforme, y podia concluir que era, cuanto menos, mas atractivo asi. Estaba usando un changshan de mangas anchas con cierre frontal, largo hasta un poco antes de las rodillas, de color borgoña con detalles en dorado y varios bordados en un tono más oscuro, y negro en los hombros; unos pantalones de un bordó oscuro, ajustados a sus piernas, con botas negras con detalles dorados, de caña alta y un taco medio. Llevaba el collar distintivo de la realeza de la Nación del Fuego a la vista, detrás del mismo cuello alto de la prenda; un obi negro, ancho que entallaba su figura entre tanta ropa holgada.

Y por lo que pudo ver, cuando él alzó su brazo para ofrecerle su mano, poseía una camisa blanca de puños anchos y ajustados bajo el changshan. Tan absorta estaba contemplandolo con discresión, que no notó la mirada de él sobre ella hasta bastante después, cuando ya se encontraba entre sus brazos disfrutando del beso. Era la primera vez que se veían con ropas distintas a las formales de siempre. Ella sonrió con sutileza; Iroh le resultaba tan perfecto a veces que se olvidaba que solo conocía una pequeña parte de él.

Al separarse, ella lo volvió a besar, disfrutando de los labios y de su cercanía. La manos de él recorriendo su cuerpo le daban una placentera sensación que no quería dejar de sentir.

—No vas a hacer eso cada vez que nos veamos— pronunció ella entre beso y beso.

—No, solo cuando estemos solos—aclaró Iroh observandola con una sonrisa cálida y sincera mientras se separaba algunos centimetros de ella—. Cuando estemos con los demás... ya veremos.

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y miró hacia el techo, como contemplando las posibilidades que tenía, ella rió, divertida por su humor y su forma de ser que le resultaba tan agradable y lo volvió a besar.

—No sabía que eras descarado—comentó entonces.

Él la soltó con cuidado, pero ella no se alejó. Su semblante de pronto ya no era tan relajado

—Solo cuando realmente quiero algo... —pronunció con calma, pero su mirada pensativa le preocupó. La pelinegra le sonrió, intentando animarlo, pero él a penas le devolvió la sonrisa debilmente.

Tuvo una mala sensación, el recuerdo de aquella vez en la que él le anunció que tenía que irse. Iroh intentó enmendar su actitud, intentando lucir más seguro, menos preocupado, acarició el rostro de ella, acomodando los cabellos rebeldes que caían sobre su rostro.

—¿Y que quieres…? —preguntó ansiosa.

El General se alejó unos pasos, tomando un poco más de distancia, esto solo la preocupó.

—¿Qué...? —el que la voz grave vacilase le dio miedo.

Por lo general, era seguro y no dudaba al hablar... ¿Qué podía estar intentando decirle? Las cejas finas de Asami se curvaron hacia afuera, dandole matices de preocupación.

—¿Qué quieres que seamos?—el rostro preocupado de Iroh, le dio a entender que era un asunto realmente importante para él, pero a ella no había pensado que lo hablarían así, de ese modo, ni tan rápido.

—¿Qué quiero... que seamos? —preguntó, pensativa, planteándose la situación que intentó alejar aquella mañana por miedo a estar pensando demasiado. Iroh asintió, acomodandose el cuello de su changshan—. ¿Tu y yo?

Se sintió algo estupida por tener que aclarar aquello, no obstante, a Iroh no pareció importarle.

—¿A qué viene eso? —dijo con suavidad y cautela, algo preocupada, sintiendo que su mente bullía de tanto pensar, con medio.

¿Acaso pensaba que lo quería por su ascendencia? ¿Por su posibilidad al trono? ¿Porque tenía una posición economica y social cómoda? ¿por su rango militar? Estaba en su derecho en pensar aquello, Industrias Futuro estaba avanzando a paso lento, pero nunca sabía ella cuándo volvería a caer. Era lógico que pensara que una chica que conoció siempre la "vida fácil" buscara "soluciones fáciles" para mantener su posición. Asami esperaba, deseaba de todo corazón que él no pensara aquello de ella.

Iroh lucía preocupado, dudoso y algo desanimado, pero con cierta vacilación, se explicó.

—No tenemos… exactamente la misma edad —comenzó, quizás con cierta vergüenza de remarcar lo obvio—. Tampoco soy… exactamente joven. Y ambos tenemos vocaciones que acaparan gran parte de nuestro tiempo.

Ella asintió, era un buen argumento. Era un argumento válido para preocuparse por el tema ¿pero era ese todo el argumento? Pensando, buscando ganar tiempo, se alejó unos pasos, buscando la mesa para apoyarse, no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerse de pie. Temía que si diese mal una respuesta o no fuese clara, pudiese perder lo poco que había conseguido.

—Entonces… —pronunció, viendo que no continuaba hablando—. Quieres saber qué espero de… nosotros dos.

Iroh guardó silencio, desviando su mirada al suelo. Ella se dio cuenta que quizás él la podía percibir a la defensiva. Olvidó la idea de cruzarse de brazos y buscó tomar una actitud más relajada.

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo, pero... creo que eso no nos llevaría ningún lado —habló pasados unos tortuosos minutos—. Yo... como dices... tenemos vocaciones, trabajos que ocupan gran parte de nuestras vidas. No voy a renunciar a la empresa familiar, a mi empresa... es mi vida. Es lo único que tengo y una de las pocas cosas en las que soy buena —sonrió brevemente, de manera débil—. No... yo no sé cómo responder a tu pregunta de manera acertada. Sé que no es como si a penas nos conociéramos, pero... pasé mucho tiempo esperando que nuestros caminos se volvieran a cruzar, Iroh, que no me pregunté qué pasaría después de que nos volviésemos a ver. Nunca pensé cómo sería esto.

Asami desvió la mirada, hacia el suelo, mortificada de su respuesta y de la situación.

—Sé que quiero estar a tu lado, eso es algo claro para mí. Pero no quiero apurar las cosas…—hizo una pausa, como si fuese un mal trago para ella tener que decir algo en referencia a las edades de ambos—… supongo que, puedo decir, que espero tener alguna clase de… de relación contigo…

Ella no lo vio, pero Iroh la contemplaba con una expresión de angustia, sufriendo el haberla puesto en esa situación. Se arrepentía de haber provocado todo eso, pero si la detenía en aquél momento, era posible que aquellas dudas volviesen a asaltarlo más adelante y no podría tolerar volver a ponerla en la misma situación más de una vez. Seguramente, ella tampoco.

—No quiero una relación seria —fueron las palabras que entre tanto balbuceo llamó la atención del General, que la miró con una clara expresión de alarma en su rostro.

—¿Por… qué? —la interrumpió antes de que ella pudiese explicarse.

Asami levantó su mirada hacia él, sorprendida por una interrupción que no esperaba. Observó la expresión en el rostro del Príncipe del Fuego y ella frunció su ceño, sin entender de qué iba todo. ¿Por qué estaría él poniendo una expresión tan afligida cuando pidió por ello? ¿Acaso estaría diciendo algo que lo alejaría? Ella se encogió en su lugar, dudosa.

—Bueno, porque ninguno de los dos podría cumplir con el compromiso de una relación seria —se encogió de hombros, con voz suave—. Sólo nos veríamos el tiempo en el que estuvieses en tierra y en el que yo no tuviese un proyecto o una reunión.

Señaló con una mano el trabajo en el que había estado trabajando para despejar su mente y cumplir con su compromiso con los Nómadas del Aire.

—Cumpleaños, días festivos… podríamos no poder compartirlos. Tendríamos muy poco tiempo para el otro, Iroh…

—… Pero yo te quiero para mi —habló con un tono casi infantil, de niño caprichoso.

Asami abrió los ojos y lo contempló sin saber qué decir.

—¿Entonces por qué me preguntas esto? —fue su voz la que habló antes de que ella decidiese contenerse.

Iroh la observó y desvió la mirada antes de volver a mirarla, no obstante, antes de que él decidiese hablar, ella continuó.

—Yo también quiero estar a tu lado —pronunció Asami, sintiendo como el enojo comenzaba a escalar por su espalda—, no me importa la diferencia de edad que hay entre nosotros. No me importa en lo absoluto, aunque no voy a casarme ahora si es una esposa lo que buscas.

—Nunca dije eso. No, de ninguna manera —la interrumpió, ella se cruzó de brazos y lo miró de mala manera. Iroh cerró fuertemente los ojos y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, reprendiéndose a sí mismo—. ¿Cómo me voy a casar si a penas ayer nos besamos? Si hubiese querido eso desde un principio, le hubiese pedido a mi madre que hiciera los preparativos para arreglar un matrimonio.

—¿Entonces por qué me preguntas que qué espero de nosotros? —expresó levantando la voz y apretando los puños.

Ella lo miró apretando los labios y con el ceño fruncido. Iroh la contempló, más allá de que el de ella era un rostro hermoso, cayó en la cuenta de algo.

—No… ¿No creerás que te pregunto esto por…? —su voz murió a medio camino, ella lo miró a la defensiva— ¿… por mis posibilades de subir al trono?

Asami no respondió, lo observó en silencio, a la defensiva y Iroh se dio cuenta de que, quizás, no había encarado la situación de la mejor manera.

—No creo que… —vaciló, con temor a expresarse mal—. No creo que seas de ese tipo de personas.

La pelinegra levantó el mentón, prestando atención a aquella aclaración, pero aún reticente a dejar escapar su enojo.

—Creo que… me dejé llevar por el miedo —continuó y Asami bufó, con cierto tono de indignación.

No obstante, no tardó en bajar los brazos y negar con la cabeza. Ella misma había tenido sus dudas esa mañana, no podía culparlo.

—Lo siento —expresó sincera, buscando su mirada. Iroh asintió, aunque nada de eso cambiaba mucho la situación.

Un silencio denso los invadió y la pelinegra se mordió el labio con rabia hacia si misma.

—No has estado con muchas mujeres ¿verdad? —comentó ella, buscando relajarse. Un rápido sonrojo acudió a las mejillas del mayor y eso le provocó ternura a Asami.

—No es de caballeros… —advirtió, llevándose una mano a los labios para contener una tos.

—No seas tan anticuado —rió.

Se contemplaron, incómodos; e, incómodos, comenzaron a reír. Primero, de manera discreta y, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, de una manera un poco más nerviosa hasta que sus risas por fin se convirtieron en una carcajada limpia y honesta.

La incomodidad desapareció de a poco, así como el mal entendido. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron débilmente, en un intento silencioso de pedir disculpas.

—Esto es nuevo para mi —admitió Iroh, llevándose una mano a la nuca—. Es la primera vez que tengo miedo de hacer algo indebido. Lastimarte o… quedar mal frente a ti. No debí haber venido hoy, interrumpirte y haber forzado cosas que… que no se tienen que hablar ahora.

—No deberías preocuparte por los años —habló a su vez, cruzándose de brazos en gesto débil—; no significa nada para mi el hecho de que seas mayor. Tenemos muchas otras cosas en común como para preocuparnos por algo que no.

—¿Irías ahora mismo a decirle a Kya o a Tenzin que nos besamos la noche anterior?

—Por supuesto que no, no soy una adolescente que va por ahí publicando sus romances —un sonrojo escandaloso apareció ahora en las mejillas de la menor y, ahora, a Iroh le tocó reír—. Tampoco iría a decírselos sin haberlo hablado primero con el señor "no soy joven y tú sí".

—Yo no tendría… —Asami lo cuestionó con la mirada y él no tardó en corregirse—. Bueno, con Kya y Bumi, posiblemente. Y también con el resto de mi familia, pero tampoco estaría ocultandolo.

—¿Entonces? ¿Cómo harías? —divertida ante la contradicción, ella le señaló el hecho con un poco de ironía en su voz.

—No iría a visitarlos, ni me visitaría los lugares que ellos frecuentan.

—Eres un cobarde —expresó con una sonrisa, resaltando los aires de broma.

—Intenta criarte con ellos y hablaremos —le señaló, entre divertido y ligeramente molesto—. Además tampoco puedes hablar. No estaríamos teniendo esta conversación si creyese que vas detrás de un título.

—¡Era eso o creer que no me querías! —se defendió Asami y se detuvo a pensar en lo dicho.

Iroh la miró expectante, pero ella no dijo nada.

—Me resulta grato saber que das por hecho que te quiero —decidió expresar al fin el General. Asami no le respondió de inmediato.

—Dificil no hacerlo con lo de ayer —mencionó ella encogiéndose de hombros y él le sonrió.

—Podría haber estado buscando otra cosa.

—No te hubieras despedido en la puerta.

—Cierto —concedió él, con una sonrisa ligera—. Pero es cierto que te deseo de algún modo. Y es tan grande mis intenciones de tenerte que caigo en la inseguridad de perderte, aún cuando no hay nada dicho.

Halagada y sonrojada, Asami asintió.

—Es bueno saber que no soy la única que no sabe cómo reaccionar –comentó cautelosa, Iroh asintió, dándole la razón.

—Ha sido extraño lo de ayer… —continuó el hombre, asintiendo.

—Demasiado rápido –acordó ella.

—No sabíamos cuándo nos volveríamos a ver –justificó él.

—O en qué circunstancias –una sonrisa divertida emergió de los labios de Asami, Iroh asintió.

Volvieron a sumirse en el silencio por unos segundos más. Ambos tenían miedo sobre cómo proceder, sentían como que estaban caminando sobre un lago congelado que en cualquier momento podría romperse y ellos caer dentro.

—¿Qué haremos entonces? —preguntó Asami, finalmente—. Con nosotros…

Iroh la contempló, pensativo y ella observó aquellos ojos dorados por un tiempo.

—Saldremos —resolvió entonces él, y le sonrió, ofreciéndole la mano—. Conozco un bar donde toca el mejor músico de Ciudad República.

Ella miró por momentos al General y por momentos, la mano que este le ofrecía. No tardó mucho en aceptarla.

No era tiempo para hacerse problema por cosas como esas aún. Debían disfrutar de su mutua compañía.

* * *

**Nota:** Bien, otro capitulo más. No sé porqué ahora tengo facilidad para escribir este fic ._. Me da bronca, en parte xD Pero no puedo evitarlo y prefiero aprovecharlo antes de que no pueda escribir absolutamente nada. Aprovecho para aclarar dos cosas: la primera, se me pasó cuando escribí el capitulo anterior. Iroh no estaba usando corbata, sino la ropa que describí arriba, por lo que el collar o aquello que parece un collar que usa en el uniforme (eso que parece un sol naciente) y que ha usado Zuko en ATLA.

La segunda es que si se preguntan que es un changshan es más o menos lo que viste Mako, aquella cosa gris. Hay distintos estilos de changshan y el que yo describo se parece bastante a uno que aparece en google images (una porquería que no pueda poner links, aquí, peeero...). Si quieren verlo, pongan **_"changshan male formal"_ **y es la segunda imagen contando desde la derecha (la primera con un hombre. El modelo esta sentado en una silla con las manos en su regazo, y sus ropas son negras)

¡Reviews!

**Kuviroh:** gracias por pensar así de la narración de este fic n.n Me entusiasmo xD Sinceramente, no los había pensado como pareja hasta que leí el nick, pero realmente es una buena opción como ship (o crack-ship, dada la situación... creo). Y sí, sus actores de voz son sublimes, pero a veces pienso que podrían haberle pesto un tono de voz un poco más grave a Iroh, porque Zuko era un adolescente en el momento de ATLA. Pero es Dante Blasco, se le perdona por su grandiosidad (?). Y Cuando me enteré que Kuvira era Zelda... me dio justo en los feels u,u Es una grande.

**ElenaR:** oh... me has hecho sonrojar uwu Gracias por tan lindo review y tan linda apreciación. Te mando un abrazo virtual desde aquí. Adoro describir las emociones del momento y meterme con los sentimientos complejos de los personajes. Me gusta explicar y detallar qué es lo que lleva a los personanjes hacer lo que hacen. Y que alguien que le guste lo que escribo es como muy alentador. Muchas gracias, en serio.


	5. Our Little

**Our Little...**

Dos y tres días pasaron desde aquel vergonzoso momento. Asami había enfocado gran parte de sus horas a la elaboración de los trajes de los Nómadas Aire y Iroh mantenía ocupadas sus mañanas entrenando a los nuevos ingresantes de las Fuerzas Unidas.

Él no tenía necesidad de hacerlo, pues ostentaba un cargo lo suficientemente alto como para no tener que pasar por ello. Pero, nuevamente debido a su rango, supervisaba y asistía a los capitanes e instructores. Nunca se respiraba un aire más tenso cerca de ellos, pues temían que el General hiciera cambios dentro de las Fuerzas.

Aun así, entre el mediodía y el anochecer, ambos se hacían un tiempo para verse. Si no se veían en algún restaurante, lo hacían en una casa de té, o en algún parque y disfrutaban de su mutua compañía mientras compartían breves palabras sobre su día a día.

Aquella tarde no fue diferente, al menos él no lo quería dejar entrever así. Tenía pensado dar un pequeño y placentero paseo con ella primero, esperando a relajarse y alejar los temores del día para después, anunciarle de manera casual e inesperada la sorpresa que tenía entre manos.

—¿Cuándo crees que recibirás nuevas órdenes?— preguntó la pelinegra mientras descansaban en un puente, observando el paisaje, su rostro lucía pensativo y preocupado.

Iroh la contempló y le sonrió antes de llevar una de sus manos a la cabellera de ella para enredar sus dedos entre aquellas hebras más oscuras que la noche y jugar con ellas en gesto mimoso.

—Tengo dos semanas de descanso antes de la posibilidad de que me den nuevas órdenes—respondió sin dejar de observarla—. Pero, depende de lo que necesiten, puedo o no quedarme aquí un tiempo más.

Ella asintió y guardó silencio, pensativa, aunque no pasó mucho antes de que volviese a tomar palabra.

—Mañana le presentaré a Tenzin el modelo final y, si lo aceptan, comenzare a producirlos

Iroh notó la implícita invitación para ir a la Isla y le sonrió sin responderle directamente.

Quizás no pudo responderle de forma inmediata porque unos gritos llegaron a donde estaban los dos.

—¡Alto! ¡Policia! ¡Deténgase! —un oficial gritó fuerte y claro.

Ambos detuvieron su charla y su contacto, girándose sobre sus talones para ver la situación. Un hombre, que parecía pertenecer a la Triada, corría en la dirección donde ellos se encontraban, escapando de dos policías que iban detrás.

Iroh se puso a propósito, en el camino de este hombre y esperó a que este lo notara, pues iba concentrado en medir la distancia que lo separaba con el policía que no se fijaba en lo que tenía por delante. Asami, no obstante, se mantuvo detrás del General, observando impasible algo que ya parecía escrito. Cuando el perseguido estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Iroh usó el fuego control para amenazarlo. La primera ráfaga de fuego fue en advertencia, dándole al delincuente oportunidad para ver lo que le esperaba por delante. Una bola de fuego emergió de las manos de Iroh y la lanzó en dirección al hombre, quien por miedo o sorpresa, sólo atinó a frenar abruptamente para caerse de espaldas por la perdida momentánea de equilibrio.

El General se acercó y lo contempló mientras sostenía en su puño cerrado otro disparo de fuego listo para ser ejecutado; la amenaza era clara y el perseguido no se movió. Esto dio tiempo a los oficiales a que llegaran a ellos y lo inmovilizaran.

Viendo a Iroh y reconociendo su uniforme, le dieron las gracias, pero les pidieron a los acompañaran a la comisaría para prestar declaración de lo sucedido, en caso de alguna complicación posterior o la puesta en duda de los hechos.

Tanto el General como la empresaria intercambiaron una corta mirada, no se opusieron al hecho. Aunque, claramente, debían de ir los dos a la comisaria y dar por terminada su salida.

El viaje fue corto y tranquilo, ambos hablaron con los oficiales durante el trayecto y al llegar a la estación los hicieron esperar unos momentos. Se sentaron en las sillas dispuestas en una improvisada sala de espera que estaba en medio de los escritorios donde la mayoría de los oficiales trabajaban. Era un caos de gente y papeles.

Iroh miró con complicidad a la joven mujer y se inclinó hacia ella pata susurrarle en el oído cuando había pasado media hora o menos de espera.

—¿Crees que se olvidaron de nosotros?— preguntó buscando complicidad en ella

Ella rió y le dedicó una mirada cargada de ternura, como si le pareciese dulce su comentario.

—... ¿que ibas a decirme allá en el parque?— preguntó ella, desviando la conversación, pues la espera pareció hacerle recordar lo que los llevó inicialmente allí—. Solo dijiste que era una sorpresa.

Iroh se incorporó rápidamente, hasta se puso tenso. Era cierto que la había citado allí con propósito especifico de darle una sorpresa, no obstante, no quería decírselo allí, no era como lo había planeado.

No le gustaba expresar ciertas cosas en público, cuestiones del entrenamiento militar que recibió. Si era completamente sincero, solo se sentía cómodo expresando sus verdaderos deseos y sentimientos con un puñado de personas, cuando estaba seguro de que no iba a ser juzgado.

—No es momento para eso—respondió aclarándose la garganta—. Más tarde…

Ella lo miró con sus hermosos y expresivos ojos verdes, asintió y guardó silencio con cierto pesar. Él la contempló, dispuesto a aclararle sus razones, pero la aparición de Mako con una libreta y una lapicera en mano hizo que sus intenciones quedaran en la nada.

—Asami, General Iroh— saludó con una inclinación de cabeza.

El hombre correspondió el saludo y la mujer le regaló una sonrisa suave.

—Dicen que presenciaron una persecución— comentó, comenzando a hacer anotaciones.  
—Sí, habíamos acordado reunirnos en el parque y cuando estábamos allí, nos llamó la atención los gritos—respondió con calma, aun bajo la atenta mirada de Asami.

Mako asintió mientras anotaba los datos, aunque ligeramente, alzó una ceja con curiosidad. No dijo nada al respecto, solo se abstuvo a hacer su trabajo.

—Muy bien, ¿qué sucedió entonces?

— vimos a una persona correr hacia nosotros—continuó.

Iroh dio detalles precisos y casi militares sobre lo sucedido, mientras que Asami solo interrumpió algunas contadas veces para agregar alguna descripción. Mako anotaba sin cuestionar y, apenas, sin sacar la vista de su libreta.

Al finalizar, Mako habló rígidamente sobre que agradecía su colaboración con la policía y que, de necesitarlo, recurrirían a ellos por más detalles. Estaba por retirarse y dejar que ambos se fueran de allí cuando Lin salía de su oficina por un café cuando los observó. Se detuvo secamente en el lugar y avanzó hacia ellos.

—Iroh—expresó y no tardó en esbozar una sonrisa —. Así que ni en tu tiempo libre te alejas del deber.  
—Nada que ver—respondió el hombre dejando ver su aspecto más infantil con ella. Asami y Mako intercambiaron una mirada y la muchacha se encogió de hombros—. Estaba disfrutando de mi día libre cuando el deber vino hacia mí.

Lin soltó una risa incrédula.

—Sí, claro—comentó—. Dudo que estuvieses solo disfrutando de tu descanso... y no me refiero a que la compañía de Asami no sea grata.

Un sonrojo breve cruzó el rostro del general, Asami sonrió sin darle importancia al asunto.

—¿Qué cosas dices? ¿No puedo disfrutar un encuentro casual con una agradable conocida? —se defendió el pelinegro.

Mako enarcó una ceja, como quien alguien nota algo sospechoso. Lin se inclinó hacia el General y lo observó, incrédula.

—No cuando quieres quedar como un héroe—replicó Lin, Iroh bufó, ciertamente molesto.

Aquello le molestaba, Lin lo conocía tan bien y no tenía cuidado para arruinárselos, sobretodo porque ella había hecho enojar varias veces cuando eran más jóvenes y la Maestra Metal tenía un alma bastante vengativa.

—¿De qué hablan?— interrumpió Asami, curiosa.

Iroh observó a ambas mujeres y una expresión de preocupación lo inundó. Lin sonrió, triunfante, aunque, por la manera en la que lo hizo, le hizo saber a Iroh que ella había adivinado una o dos cosas más de las que él había deseado mostrar.

—Raiko y sus asesores han considerado conveniente crear fuerzas aéreas para el servicio y protección de República Unida—expresó Lin, recibiendo instantáneas quejas de Iroh para que ella guardase silencio—. Están pensando contratar Industrias Futuro para la construcción de la base y proveer al Estado de biplanos.

Asami abrió los ojos y la boca, con sorpresa e hizo gesto de incredulidad. El hombre mayor dejó escapar un suspiro angustiado. Él quería ser el que le dijese eso. Él quería ser el que disfrutase de esa expresión en su rostro que estaba haciendo en aquél momento.

No se esperó lo que le siguió.

Los brazos delgados, pero fuertes, de la pelinegra lo rodearon por el cuello al tiempo que ella ahogaba una exclamación de alegría aguda. Iroh se vio siendo abrazado por ella y no tardó en sentir aquellos suaves labios en su mejilla, cerca de los suyos.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó separándose del abrazo, el General sonrió, vagamente, azorado y sonrojado porla situación, sentía su rostro arder.

—Le dije que haría todo lo posible por ayudar, di mi palabra —se limitó a decir, como excusa vaga, aunque la sonrisa que se escapaba de sus labios era plena, radiante… de esas típicas sonrisas que un enamorado da cuando es recompensado.

La risa ahogada de Lin lo trajo a la realidad, al verla a él y a Mako a un lado de la escena, observando ella con los brazos cruzados y él con una inexpresión blanca en su rostro, se dio cuenta de lo en evidencia que estaba.

—Sí, gracias al Marinero aquí presente, ambas fuerzas tendrán que destinar un puñado de hombres para su incorporación en las nuevas Fuerzas Aereas. Menos policías en las calles, fantástico.

—No es como si yo no fuese a perder hombres, pero se tienen que hacer sacrificios —objetó Iroh y Beifong puso los ojos en blanco.

—Solo salgan de mi estación, tortolos. Nos veremos en la fiesta—ella hizo un gesto de desdén para indicar que se marcharan de su vista, mientras ella volvía a su oficina.

—¿Fiesta? —repitió la pelinegra, intentando disimular el sonrojo por como se refirió a ambos.

—Sí… uh, por mi ascenso —aununció Mako con cierta incomodidad—. A detective… eh, aunque aún es muy pronto como para poner alguna fecha para…

—Este sábado, en mi casa. Traigan comida —fue el lapidario anunció de Lin desde

Asami arqueó una ceja y Mako rió con cierto nerviosismo.

—¿En su casa? —el joven se llevó una mano a la nuca y con una sonrisa triste continuó hablando.

—Empezaré a vivir con ella, al menos, hasta que pueda ahorrar para conseguir otro departamento —expresó el pelinegro, acomodándose la bufanda roja, distintiva en él.

—Pero… ¿Y Bolin?

Una mirada triste y, ciertamente nostálgica apareció en el rostro del policía.

—Él… se irá. Se unirá a Kuvira y su ejercito.

—Oh… ¿Y cuándo se… irá? —preguntó Asami, con cierta decepción en su voz. Mako suspiró apesadumbrado.

—El domingo…

Ni el General ni la Empresaria se quedaron mucho tiempo más, pues Mako anunció que tenía papeles de los cuales ocuparse e informes por terminar, evadiendo cualquier intento de conversación.

Caminando lado a lado, la pareja salió en silencio de la Jefatura de Policía y comenzó una lenta caminata que no tenía dirección alguna. La alegría que ella había albergado en un primer momento con aquel contrato se había desvanecido en el aire y una preocupada expresión ocupaba su rostro.

—¿Algo que te disguste? —tanteó en busca de conversación, aún sabiendo que la respuesta honesta era afirmativa, no quería ser grosero.

La pelinegra dejó escapar un suspiro y su vista no abandonó el piso.

—Primero Korra, ahora Bolin… —respondió apagada—. Nos estamos alejando. Lo más seguro es que no vea a Mako por un tiempo largo… o no lo vea, la ciudad es demasiado grande.

Iroh pasó una mano por los hombros de la chica y la atrajo hacia sí, sin dejar de caminar. Ella buscó aquella mano, pero no hizo ningún intento por alejarlo.

—¿Siempre es así? ¿Un día te despiertas y… te das cuenta que todos los que quieres están lejos?

Ahora fue turno del pelinegro suspirar.

—Sí, más o menos. Pero al menos, me veo periódicamente con mis amigos… No estamos del todo apartados, pero sí distanciados.

—Es una porquería.

—Es lo que tiene seguir tu propio camino —volvió a suspirar—. A veces los caminos de los demás se separan un poco del tuyo, pero, si crees, te volverás a encontrar con ellos. Incluso, más a menudo de lo que puedes llegar a imaginar.

Ella asintió, aunque bastante desanimada. Iroh la apretó más contra sí.

—Animate…vamos, tendrás un contrato importante que firmar dentro de unos días —intentó desviar el tema de la conversación, pero ella solo asintió con una sonrisa débil

—Sí, tienes razón — una sonrisa forzada apareció en su rostro.

—No tienes que esforzarte tampoco; no eres buena fingiendo—intentando provocarla, Iroh pronunció aquellas palabras con un desánimo fingido.

—Si fueras mejor animándome, quizás no tendría que fingir —resopló ella, notando sus intenciones y siguiendo su juego.

—¡Ey! ¡Soy bueno animando! ¡Suelo ser el alma de la fiesta! —resopló, provocando risas en la pelinegra.

—En un evento social, me imagino, pero… —sus palabras flotaron en el aire.

Iroh bajó su mano y la movió hasta el brazo más cercano que tenía ella.

—¿Quieres verlo? Te lo demostraré ¡Taxi! —llamó a uno con un gesto mientras arrastraba a la joven mujer tras de sí.

—¿Qué…? ¿A dónde me quieres llevar? —cuestionó la muchacha, viendo como el vehículo se detenía cerca de ellos y Iroh le abría la puerta.

—Iremos a bailar —respondió empecinado subiendo detrás de ella y dando un par de instrucciones al conductor.

—¡Ah! Pero no puedo ir a bailar con estas ropas. Déjame pasar por casa para…

—Bien, bien… —suspiró el pelinegro dando nuevas instrucciones.

* * *

****EL headcanon de Mako yéndose a vivir con Lin no me pertenece, sino Matryoshka Ai, quien lo usó en su one-shot "El amor te hace débil", pido mil disculpas por no haberlo puesto antes x.x****

**Nota:** Bien! Otro capitulo. Sé que tardé un poco... pero estuve distraida con one-shots (Estan invitados a leerlos xD). Este cap es más corto que los anteriores. Generalmente, suelo escribir de siete a ocho paginas por capitulo, pero aquí tendrán... con suerte, seis. No sé por qué me quedó tan corto. Quizás porque no quise volver a dejarlo en un punto dramático (cosa que es verdad, no soy fana de tanto drama junto xD). Aunque sí, este cap tiene más contenido en cuanto a trama, volví a traer algo de los dos primeros capitulos y respecto a la escena con Lin, Mako, Iroh y Asami, bueno... eso será algo más para adelante. Nada de triangulos amorosos, aviso, no soy fan de eso ._.

¡Reviews!

**Kuviroh:** jaja... bueno, sí, nos pudimos pasar un poco e.e Es la última temporada y como que me pongo emocional y exagero todo xD Intentaré escuchar aquellas voces e imaginarmelo a Iroh owo Lo prometo. Igual, admito también debe ser dificil ponerle una voz a Iroh II. Respecto a tu comentario respecto al cap (xD) pues, sí, no puedo evitar imaginarmelo algo caprichoso y posesivo. Es un defecto que en la medida justa, lo hace tierno.


	6. Infinite-day

**...Infinite-day...**

El día y sus intenciones de pasarlo con tranquilidad se habían ido por la borda en el momento en el cual aquél miembro de la triada se le ocurrió cometer un delito frente a los ojos de la policía.

Y si el viaje a la jefatura fue ameno, se debió a que, de alguna manera, Asami ya había cruzado camino con esos hombres, sea por todo lo sucedido en Ciudad República todos aquellos años, o porque conocía a Lin y Mako. Además, ambos reconocieron a Iroh por su uniforme.

Y si bien, ver a Mako después de que ambos retomasen sus rutinas diarias había sido grato, por más incómoda que se pusiera la situación para Iroh con Lin delante, y para ella con Mako con todos esos gestos sutiles de sospecha que hacía cuando algo le llamaba la atención. Si Asami tenía que ser sincera consigo misma, ella no hubiese tenido reparos en anunciar lo que tenía una relación con él, sea cual fuese la misma. Pero... a Iroh sí porque no sabría cómo se lo tomarían aquellas personas con las que él se crió. No lo culpaba, solo no le agradaba la idea.

Sonrió ante la inusual propuesta de él sobre ir a bailar aquella noche. No lo creía como un hombre que le gustara ese tipo de vida nocturna. Le agradó estar equivocada, por más que ella hubiese estado alejada de aquel tipo de vida por todo lo acontecido en la suya propia. Si tenía que ser sincera, extrañaba ese tipo de vida sencilla algunas veces. Pero no tardaba en recordar que ella era alguien que le gustaba valerse por sí misma y no depender de otros.

—Bien, ¿A dónde iremos?— le preguntó una vez en el taxi, a pesar de que se estaban dirigiendo para la casa de ella.

Iroh le regaló una sonrisa y el silencio. Ella entendió rápidamente el juego y prefirió insistirle antes de seguírselo silenciosamente.

—Sino, no sabré qué ponerme y tardaré bastante...

—Nada muy formal, pero tampoco demasiado casual. Pero usa calzado cómodo, vamos a estar de pie mucho tiempo —una sonrisa particular atravesó el rostro del pelinegro y Asami no pudo evitar sentir más curiosidad al respecto.

Pero por más que trató, no logró sacarle más información.

Ya en la mansión de la joven mujer, ambos saludaron a Lee y Iroh le preguntó si tenía una biblioteca donde se pudiese entretener mientras la esperaba. Ella rió en respuesta.

—Lee te mostrará el camino, si quieres Mi habitación es una de las primeras, subiendo las escaleras, a la derecha—Iroh arqueó una ceja, y ella rió más.

Divertida en infantil, le dio un beso en la mejilla. Le prometió no demorarse y subió las escaleras con rapidez y elegancia.

* * *

... Habrá estado hora, hora y media allí arriba. No tardó mucho en bañarse, pero el problema fue elegir la ropa que usaría. Estaba claro para ella que sería con los colores rojos y negros, propios de su etnia. Así que no tenía problema en cuanto a combinaciones.

El problema yacía en qué tipo de ropa se pondría. Tenía muchos vestidos para variadas ocasiones: fiesta de coctel, fiesta de negocios, formal, vestidos para eventos de día, de noche, todo lo que está en el medio; según la estación o la media estación... la lista podía llegar a ser infinita. Y si bien Iroh le había dicho que no necesitaba nada muy formal... lo cierto habían muchos estilos de casual.

Observando los vestidos propios de la estación, Asami suspiró, decepcionada. Podía ser algo tonto, quizás. Y, sin duda lo era. Pero, al observar aquellas ropas, algunas sin estrenar, otras usadas en selectas ocasiones y, algunas pocas, usadas casi siempre, se dio cuenta que hacía bastante tiempo que no iba de compras. Era un pensamiento muy… superficial. Pero aquel detalle era un vestigio de quien ella fue antes de conocer a Mako y, por ende, a Bolin y Korra. Antes de ser el Equipo Avatar.

Ella se sentó en la silla de su tocador, observando el desorden, observando y recordando que antes de todo, ella había sido la hija de un empresario, la heredera de un imperio tecnológico y estudiaba, día a día, para ello. Había sido la chica que había tenido educación en su casa, con dos o tres profesores que se encargaban de cubrir todas las áreas de conocimiento que debía dominar para hacerse cargo de la empresa algún día. Su padre nunca hubiese dejado que alguien que ajeno a la familia se hiciese cargo de la empresa familiar, por eso la había educado explícitamente para ello, sobretodo, desde la muerte de su madre.

Su madre, quien siempre le había comprado vestidos, accesorios y perfumes, que le había enseñado a ser femenina, a comportarse como una dama en público. El recuerdo, el pensamiento de su progenitora la invadía y la hacía sentirse algo sola.

Incluso cuando su padre aún estaba con ella, realmente no estaba allí, pero era parte de una normalidad ya establecida en su vida. Asami había estado sola desde la muerte de su madre y había llenado el vacío estudiando para enorgullecer a su padre y comprando ropa y maquillaje para recordar a su madre. Repentinamente, la soledad la golpeó.

Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que estuviese en una gran casa habitada solo por ella y su mayordomo durante la noche, y por una sirvienta, un jardinero y un cocinero durante el día. El estado cercano a la quiebra que le había producido la traición de su padre a Ciudad República había causado un aislamiento social del estrato al que pertenecía. Y Korra, Bolin y Mako habían suavizado todo eso. Su compañía, los chistes, los buenos y los malos momentos, los momentos de tensión y peligro de ellos y de todo el mundo conocido… todo ese mundo que conoció gracias a casi haber atropellado a Mako, todo ese mundo la distrajo de su soledad.

Se llevó las manos a su frente, a su cabello e intentó alejar todo el malestar que se estaba formando, todo el malestar que sabía muy bien porqué estaba allí. Korra se había ido hacia tan solo algunas semanas, ni siquiera eran dos meses desde su despedida. Bolin también se iría pronto, en algún momento, a ayudar a levantar el Reino Tierra, caído por culpa de Zaheer. Mako, si bien se quedaba, estaba haciendo ajustes drásticos en su vida, en pos de perseguir una vida honrada. Ella tampoco se quedaba atrás, estaba asistiendo a los Maestros Aire, quienes iban a hacer el trabajo de Korra por un tiempo, y ahora tenía un contrato para ayudar a construir los hangares de las nuevas Fuerzas Aéreas de Ciudad República, y si eso iba bien, podría conseguir más contratos para ayudar a reconstruir la ciudad.

Pero el progreso en sus vidas personales, ¿significaba el estancamiento de su vida social? ¿Distanciarse de sus amigos? Por más patético que podría sonar, no quería estar sola. No quería estar completamente sola, ni falsamente rodeada. Quería estar con sus amigos, tenerlos cerca, disfrutarlos, pasar buenos momentos juntos, construir memorias de las que se sentiría orgullosa en su vejez.

Sin darse cuenta, la puerta se abrió y se cerró, y una figura masculina se acercó a ella. Se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, cuando sintió la mano de Iroh en su hombro. Levantó la vista y vio aquellos ojos color miel, cargados de preocupación por ella.

Asami no lo pensó dos veces y se levantó para abrazarlo, deseosa de sentirse cercana a alguien. Su mente fluía de preguntas, de pensamientos. ¿Estaba bien? ¿Estaba, ella, buscando y anhelando la compañía del General solo porque este había mitigado su dolor en el pasado? ¿O de verdad sentía algo por él?

Se distanció del abrazo para observar el rostro de aquél hombre de buen corazón, de aquél hombre que la quería y cuidaba de ella. Aquél hombre con varios defectos que solo lo hacían más atractivo. Él era un hombre seguro de sí mismo, que no temía hacer lo que se debía hacer.

El pelinegro colocó una mano en el rostro de ella y sus ojos le advirtieron que estaba por hablarle, por preguntarle qué era lo que la atormentaba. Pero la empresaria no quería hablar de ello, no quería abrir sus miedos, sus angustias frente a él. No ahora, no cuándo debían estar saliendo a divertirse.

En un impulso, la pelinegra se acercó de golpe a él, pasando sus manos por el cuello del General, y buscando sus labios. Iroh tardó algunos segundos en responder, cuando la sorpresa inicial pasó, y pronto, ambos formaban parte de un beso impulsivo, casi frenético, que sobrepasaba, de a poco, los límites del romance idílico y se iba a algo más… subido de tono.

Las manos del general recorrían su espalda, cuello y caderas, sintiendo una maravillosa descarga eléctrica por donde pasaban aquellas manos anchas y firmes. A Asami le gustaba la seguridad con la que se movía, le gustaba la sensación que esos besos con él le producían. Ella pasó sus manos por la cabellera corta de él, enterrando sus dedos y escurriendo su mano por la nuca, hasta llegar al inicio de su espalda, donde volvía a subir.

Quizás era el destino que tocaba a la puerta, que les decía que estaban a punto de tomar una decisión errónea, pero lo cierto era que Lee tocó tres veces a la puerta y pronunció el tan característico "Señorita Sato" que ella conocía.

—Señorita, el señor... Mako desea hablar con usted.

Y los besos se detuvieron. Iroh se distanció de ella con cuidado, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y la vista clavada en la puerta, como depredador. Ella ahogó una risa por la expresión que puso y le dio otro corto beso en los labios que alivió un poco ese disgusto en él.

Ah, el destino y sus maravillas. El oportunismo encarnado en Lee y Mako.

—Un momento— habló ella—. Dile que en un momento bajo.

—Ehm... temo que ya se encuentra junto a mí—avisó el hombre, como quien no puedo detener aquella situación.

Iroh resopló con cierto disgusto palpable, pero no pronunció palabra alguna. Ella le sonrió y le pidió que guardase silencio, luego le reprocharía aquél comportamiento infantil.

Se quitó la blusa, dejando ver una camiseta blanca, fina. Inmediatamente, Iroh desvió la vista, con un sonrojo claro en sus mejillas. Ella sonrió, divertida, pero no se detuvo; descolgó una bata color vino que usaba para estar entrecasa y se vistió con ella, cerrándola con cuidado, buscando que no se viera lo que llevaba debajo. También se quitó las botas y las medias.

—Después de todo, vine a cambiarme... —expresó volviendo la vista a Iroh, quien ahogó una risa. Ella se acercó a darle un corto beso, antes de salir al pasillo, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Le agradeció a Lee su atención y le dijo que podía retirarse. La pelinegra observó como Mako desviaba la mirada, avergonzado mientras el hombre se retiraba.

—Lo siento, si estabas ocupada...—comenzó él.

—No te preocupes, no hay problema Mako— expresó ella, con calma—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Es por lo de hoy?

—Ehm, no... Bueno, quiero decir, sí, pero no del todo...—habló con nerviosismo. Asami ahogó una sonrisa, preguntándose qué estaba por la mente de su compañero.

— ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó entonces, viendo si podía encausar la conversación hacia algún punto interesante. Mako torció sus labios en un gesto de preocupación y suspiró antes de hablar.

— ¿Está todo bien? –Fue la respuesta que obtuvo del chico de su misma edad, ella levantó el mentón, como si se pusiera en estado alerta y pudo sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba, ¿Podía él saber él por lo que ella estaba pasando?—. Te vi hoy en la oficina, cuando te hablé de que Bolin se iba a ir… no parecías feliz.

—Estoy feliz por tu hermano, Mako –replicó, intentando componer una sonrisa, buscando relajarse—… no me malinterpretes, pero es que… es solo que…

Hubo un silencio denso entre ellos dos y el pelinegro volvió a suspirar.

— ¿Será este el fin del Equipo Avatar? –preguntó, diciendo las palabras que a ella le dolía expresar.

Ambos se conocían muy bien como para saber qué era lo que al otro le angustiaba. Asami asintió, con una sonrisa triste.

—La última vez que estuvimos todos juntos fue cuando Jinora obtuvo sus tatuajes—mencionó ella.

—Hace ya varias semanas... meses casi —asintió Mako, llevándose las manos a la cintura, en una pose típica de él.

—Desde entonces, sólo vi a Bolin cuando iba al Templo Aire, por el tema de los trajes… y apenas hablábamos. A ti no te vi en todo este tiempo y si no fuera por lo de hoy, probablemente…

—Nos hubiésemos visto en la reunión que Lin me dej…

—Sí, pero… antes me hubiese enterado de qué haría cada uno porque nos juntábamos los cuatro a hablar todas las semanas— mencionó ella, cruzándose de brazos y buscando la puerta para sostenerse en la misma—. No pensé que las cosas serían así para todos.

El pelinegro la observó, y asintió, bajando la mirada al piso para ordenar sus pensamientos. Ambos sabían que no había mucho que hacer respecto a eso, no era algo que podían evitar, no podían dejar de lado sus vidas personales. En otras circunstancias, posiblemente, habrían podido compaginar tanto su amistad con sus trabajos, pero no era el caso

—También extrañaré a Bolin —suspiró Mako, exteriorizando algo que no diría de no ser por la historia que ambos llevaban a cuestas, ella levantó la mirada hacia él—. Será la primera vez que estaremos tan... lejos del otro.

Asami volvió a asentir. Hasta antes de Korra, ellos dos sólo se tenían el uno al otro y un distanciamiento como aquél no iba a ser fácil para ninguno de los dos. La pelinegra no podía más que intentar empatizar con aquello, ella nunca había tenido hermanos, pero sabía que no era nada grato separarse de la única familia.

—Por eso Lin… —mencionó.

—La Capitana Beifong solo lo hace para que no llegue tarde—rió Mako, la pelinegra no lo creía así, pero sonrió—. Además, me cobrará alquiler hasta que pueda conseguir mi propio lugar.

Ahora sí, ella rió. Sin dudas, la capitana del departamento de policías no quería dejarle entender fácilmente que apreciaba a Mako. Rieron unos instantes por la desgracia del ahora detective.

— ¿Te trata bien? –preguntó cuándo las risas de ambos cesaron.

Asami levantó la cabeza, sorprendida..

— ¿Quién? –vaciló las palabras y el joven señaló con el mentón hacia la habitación de ella.

—El General Iroh –respondió, como si no fuese sorpresa alguna para él que el hombre estuviese allí—. No creerás que no nos íbamos a dar cuenta ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué? –habló ella, teniendo que repetir varias veces esa simple pregunta, pues aquellas tres letras no salían con la fluidez debida.

Fue el turno de Mako de reír solo, mientras Asami se sonrojaba. Ella se preguntaba si sabía realmente que Iroh estaba en su cuarto en aquél momento, y si el hecho de que ella estaba usando una bata era porque él creía que iba a estar a punto de…

Las risas de Mako aumentaron proporcionales al rojo de las mejillas de Asami. Y le llevó su tiempo al chico a calmarse.

—No le estabas diciendo General Iroh, y él no estaba diciendo Señorita Sato, como siempre se trataron desde... bueno, desde siempre –señaló él, divertido—. Evitaban llamarse por sus nombres.

—Yo no lo evitaba, es él el que… —intentó hablar ella, ofuscada, pero no importa lo que dijese o como lo dijese, Mako solo parecía más divertido por las reacciones que difícilmente veía en su ex, ahora amiga.

—Y no me hagas mencionar el abrazo… —continuó Mako.

Ella golpeó el hombro de él, instándolo a que se callara, el muchacho sólo sonrió, aún más divertido y Asami bufó.

—Era mejor cuando no sabías cómo tratarme después de que rompimos —expresó ella, pero sonrió. Sabía que no era así, aquella nueva intimidad que tenían, por molesta que fuese, era mejor que ese trato que intentaba ser formal y distante.

—Pero entonces… ¿te trata bien? –volvió a preguntar él.

—Sí. Siempre lo ha hecho —ella se encogió de hombros, una sonrisa ciertamente perdida en los recuerdos, Mako asintió, pensativo.

— ¿Y desde cuándo están juntos? —tanteó él.

Asami desvió la vista, sonrojada.

—… No llamaría estar juntos —expresó lentamente—… sólo disfrutamos de la compañía del otro.

El pelinegro arqueó una ceja, pero no hizo comentario alguno.

—Pero… desde hace tres días, cuando nos encontramos en el Templo Aire.

—Oh —dejó escapar el joven y ella lo miró.

—No es lo que crees. No sé lo que crees, pero no es eso – habló de golpe—. Es largo de explicar.

—Mientras sepas lo que estás haciendo… —el joven se encogió de hombros y le sonrió calmado—. La Capitana Beifong no cree que el General Iroh este… jugando contigo. Dice que es demasiado inteligente para hacer algo así.

Se volvió a hacer silencio entre ellos y Asami era quien contenía ahora una sonrisa, ciertamente embobada por la nueva información. Mako negó con la cabeza.

—Ehm… tengo un par de reportes que terminar aún, sólo vine a saber cómo estabas. No quería molestarte, por lo de mañana… y ehm… bueno, me iré —expresó él, ya con ese nerviosismo producido por la incomodidad.

Asami asintió y él movió la cabeza a modo de saludo, antes de agregar que ya conocía la salida. Ella lo vio marcharse por el pasillo y no tardó en volver a la habitación.

Encontró a Iroh recargado contra una pared, con los brazos cruzados y con actitud pensativa. Ella lo observó, estando cerca de él, esperando por su reacción.

—Hay mucho silencio en esta casa… —comentó el hombre al notar que la mirada de ella no iba dejarlo tranquilo.

—Escuchaste todo ¿verdad? —respondió, asintiendo con la cabeza y llevándose una mano a la nuca, incómoda.

Iroh la observó, y le sonrió, como intentando disculparse. Pese a todo pronóstico, ella suspiró aliviada a ver esa reacción en él.

— ¿Qué? —inquirió, sin comprender.

—Es que… pensé que te enojarías o algo –comentó con una sonrisa vaga en sus labios.

— ¿Por qué? –Iroh frunció el ceño, sin entender.

—Porque me quieres solo… para ti—algo avergonzada, ella usó las palabras que Iroh había usado en su última conversación seria, hace algunos días atrás.

La respuesta de él, fue reír. Simple y llanamente, una risa honesta y liviana.

—Sí, pero… digamos que no soy tan inseguro como puedo llegar a parecer...—la pelinegra tenía sus sospechas, pero no iba a discutir eso ahora.

—Oh, seguro que Lin podrá decírmelo.

—Preferiría que no hablases de ella sobre mí… —acotó Iroh, aunque eso solo produjo risas en Asami, era tan infantil y dulce aquella manera de pedirlo.

—Sí, bueno… aún queda el hecho de que tengo que prepararme para salir a aquél lugar donde quieres llevarme a bailar —le recordó.

El hombre sonrió y la acercó a sí para abrazarla y darle un beso en la frente. Había varias cosas por hablar y, a la vez, ella no quería hablar sobre el elefante en la habitación en lo absoluto.

—Dudo que podamos salir hoy. Con tanta ropa que tienes y hasta que encuentres la indicada…

—Si el caballero me dijese cómo debo de vestir…

Iroh puso los ojos en blanco, parecía que por un lado le divertía que ella insistiese en averiguar el bar, pero él no quería decirle aquello.

—Bien, bien… ese vestido de allá podría ir bien, con ese sombrero… y esos zapatos, los que no tienen taco y están descubiertos. El resto creo que lo puedes averiguar por vos misma.

Asami se separó de él para observarlo, el General le devolvió la mirada y ella arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Desde cuándo sabes de moda? —se animó, por fin, a preguntar. Iroh le regaló una de esas sonrisas que eran medio descaradas.

—Ah, soy una caja de sorpresas —se limitó a decir.

—No te creo —contradijo y él rió de buena gana antes de volver a darle un beso, esta vez en la mejilla.

—No es difícil saber qué está de moda cuando todos tus subordinados te andan mostrando fotos de sus novias o las amigas de ellas en fiestas y eventos importantes—se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto.

—Bueno, la próxima vez, tendrás una foto mía para mostrarles... —dijo intentando sonar descuidada; el hombre se mantuvo en silencio,posiblemente haciéndose la idea—. Ahora sal, y espérame afuera. ¿O quieres que me cambie frente a ti?

Fue casi abrumadora la rapidez con la que él la soltó e inventó alguna excusa para retirarse. Una sonrisa amplia surgió en los labios de la pelinegra, no importaba cuánto el General intentase ocultarlo, ser descarado y actuar con total seguridad todo el tiempo no era su estilo. Era seguro de sus sentimientos y de las acciones que meditaba, pero no de las que surgían en el momento y él no podía preveer. No pudo evitar preguntarse cómo aquél hombre era tan distinto cuando estaba de turno a cuando no. Eso sí era admirable, que se tomara la vida de una forma y el trabajo de otra.

Observando la ropa sugerida, la pelinegra se tomó su tiempo para guardar el resto de las prendas de vestir, sintiéndose, cuánto menos, extraña. ¿Qué significaba, para su relación que él le eligiese la ropa? Frunció el ceño, molesta consigo misma. No tenía que estar preguntándose por eso, él no tendría que haberle elegido la ropa si le hubiese dicho el salón al que irían en primer lugar.

Alejó sus pensamientos con un gesto y prendió la radio para que enmudeciera las preguntas sin sentido de su mente.

El vestido era largo y liso, de seda, color burdeos, apenas con vuelo en la última parte del mismo; era un vestido sin mangas, con tiras finas y delicadas y un escote redondo, no demasiado profundo ni revelador. Era un vestido sobrio, sin duda, sencillo pero con elegancia. En cuanto a los zapatos, eran negros, aunque tenían detalles que hacían juego con el vestido. El sombrero, en cambio era de un granate intenso, era de un estilo cloché, de fieltro, y tenía un coqueto lazo de tafetán blanco que terminaba en un sutil y discreto moño, decidió combinar el sombrero con un chal fino de gasa, color granate. En una pequeña cartera de cuero que hacía juego con el sombrero y el chal, guardó sus documentos, el labial oscuro con el que se retocó los labios y a penas se puso un poco de sombra en los ojos, pero delineó los mismos con intensidad. Finalmente, se puso perfume y mientras se contemplaba en un espejo, suspiró hondamente.

Todo iba a estar bien.

* * *

**Nota:** Bien, esto quizás sea un poco largo (más allá que el cap en sí lo es), pero me gustaría dejarlo un poco en claro desde el vamos: _**amo los años 20**_. Desde la moda hasta la música, no hay una época que me guste más (bueno, quizás los 30, pero...), y si hay algo que amo de Korra es que la hayan ambientado en esos años. La música estilo Jazz, las ropas que si bien tienen claros toques orientales, los sombreros masculinos, la forma de posar para las fotos, los automóviles, la fachada exterior de los edificios y la ostentosidad (?) con la que están construidas en el interior... Habló expresamente de los edificios de Ciudad República, claro. Todos esos pequeños guiños... ah, me enamora. Y digamos, que haré hincapié en ese estilo durante el fic.

Y si bien admito que estuve retrasando el momento del baile, es porque no me decidía sobre los estilos (Foxtrot o Charleston; el Lindy Hop es como muuy enérgico para la escena que busco. Y el vals y el tango... no quiero usarlos porque son demasiado dramáticos para lo que busco) y aunque quería hacerlo desde el punto de vista de Asami... bueno, me tendré que confirmar con Iroh xD

Creo que a medida que va avanzando el fic, esto va tomando la forma que quiero darle, hacia dónde apuntara el problema de los personajes. No planeo hacer un triangulo amoroso, porque no es mi estilo. Además, siempre termino aliandome al tercero que queda medio abandonado que con la pareja, por lo que respetaré el canon en cuanto a la relación de amistad de Mako y Asami.

¡Oh! Sé que Mako me salió un poco fuera de personaje, pero no pude evitarlo, no logro conectar con él.

**¡Reviews!**

**ElenaR:** jajaja y sí, es que no puedo ignorar la relación que ella tuvo con Mako, así como no puedo ignorar el tema de su padre. Igual, como posiblemente yadije un poco más arriba, no me gusta hacer drama del tipo de triángulos amorosos. No soy fan de eso, más porque ya en la serie demostraron, aunque sea de manera sutil, querían que esa situación se superara (para que en el libro 4 ya tengan una sana relación de amistad, por más que no se vean muy a menudo... creo que deben haberse sentado a hablar del asunto o hacer algo al respecto) Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo y lamento no haber podido poner a Iroh bailarín. Yo también quería D: Pero lo tendrás en el próximo ¡Lo prometo!

Y estará bailando una mezcla de Foxtrot con Charleston, no será la gran cosa, pero no puedo evitar estallarme de risa al imaginarme haciendo esos pasos con Asami (los que bailan en pareja, tomados de la mano, no por separado... esos me dan mucha más risa, pero no es momento aún)

**Guest** (que asumo que sos Kuviroh): jajajaja, sí, bueno, yo soy fan de las crackships, por lo que no me parece muy sacado de los pelos el Kuviroh xD. Igual, no quiero sugerir un Makolin (¿se dice así? un Mako x Lin?), veo su relación como algo más hijo-madre que romántica. Y el hecho de que vivan juntos, se debe al headcanon que mencioné en el cap anterior. No quiero insinuar nada romántico entre ellos, porque sería muy... raro. Te recomiendo el one-shot para leerlo, si quieres (se llama **El Amor te Hace Débil**_,_ de _**Matryoshka Ai**_. Sé que el titulo no ayuda, pero no es lo que parece, es muy tierno).

Respecto a la madre de Iroh II, es posible que la haga entrar en escena pronto, en uno o dos capítulos más, aunque no intreactuará con Asami aún, al menos, no directamente. Y por su nombre, me gustaría usar el nombre que tendrá en la serie (indiferentemente si sea el fanon Honora o el de Ursa), ya que no veo sentido a arriesgarme por uno de los dos cuando en esta última temporada va a aparecer. Si te preguntas por qué, la razón es fácil: ya cometí el error de querer incluirla en otro fic mio, un Irosami también, y terminé con un bloqueo monumental que me llevó a no seguirlo por el momento. No quiero cometer el mismo error otra vez, así que, seré paciente.

Por otro lado, lamento decepcionarte, pero si Korra llega a aparecer, será en flashbacks. Este fic está situado, por ahora, en los primeros seis meses de los tres años que Korra estuvo en la Tribu Agua del Sur. Además, no planeo hacer algo que tenga mucha acción. Es decir, sí habrá sus momentos de tensión y violencia física, pero serán muy, muy, muy escasos. Pero, si lo que buscas es acción, puedo recomendarte estos tres fics:

**Los Remanentes**, de _**Mantrius**_

**Conflictos Indeseados**, de _**Eliza20**_ (es Makorra)

**Rebirth**, de **_Kaya-Petrova_** (es Korroh)


	7. Together

**Together.**

Iroh la esperaba en el hall, había tenido una charla amena con Lee mientras esperaba. El mayordomo era un buen hombre y además oficiaba de chofer. En confidencialidad, el General le dio las indicaciones para ir hacia el salón—bar donde tendrían su reunión. El hombre no tardó en acceder, él mismo le comentó que, a pesar de estar trabajando día y noche, y de los encuentros con el propio General, la "Señorita Sato" estaba melancólica y Lee temía que pudiese desencadenar en algo peor si no se hacía algo.

El General, sólo asintió en respuesta y buscó, de la manera más educada posible, de instar al hombre que apresurase los preparativos del auto en vez de hablar. Para él era comprensible que Asami pudiese estar de humor algo caído, no todos los días tienes un viaje excitante alrededor del mundo y formas parte de una lista de eventos determinados que concluyen a salvar el mundo para después volver a la rutina de siempre. Tampoco, no todos los días, una de sus más cercanas amigas es herida de gravedad y decide viajar a su tierra natal para curarse, ni comienzas a distanciarte de tus amistades. Son demasiadas cosas que suceden, mucho para procesar y asimilar. Pero para él, había una gran diferencia entre el humor alicaído y "algo peor si no se hacía algo". Aún no habían llegado a ese punto. Y, en su experiencia familiar, podía estar casi seguro de ello. No al cien por cien, pero podía estar seguro.

Tenía que admitir, pese a todo, que aquello no le gustaba… No le gustaba verla preocupada o angustiada, porque él era capaz de hacer todo lo humana e inhumanamente posible para verla sonreír. Porque él tenía ganas de pegarse al lado de ella y preguntarle e insistirle hasta el cansancio que era lo que le hacía mal y quería que ella confiara en él lo suficiente (y más también, por qué no) como para contarle y llorar en sus brazos o en sus hombros. No quería que ella lo distrajera con sus labios suaves y sus ojos hipnotizantes, no quería que ella intentara alejar los problemas o aquellas preguntas que no deseaba responder con besos y abrazos.

Iroh sabía que tenía que ser paciente, por más que no le gustase. Ella eventualmente le respondería una vez que estuviese más relajada. Eso lo sabía, sí. Pero… estaba preocupado.

Y el hecho de que haya estado Mako allí no solucionaba las cosas. Él era el ex de ella y eran amigos. Incluso Tenzin y Lin se distanciaron cuando terminaron su relación, claro que existió aquél asunto de la destrucción casi total del Templo Aire y del intento de encarcelar a Pema de por medio, pero aun así, actuaron como casi cualquier persona normal actuaría después de separarse: evitando al otro. Y sin embargo… ellos siguieron juntos. A pesar de que él saliera con el Avatar, amiga en común de Asami y luego terminara la relación. Ninguno de los tres se planteó la idea de estar separados los unos de los otros hasta recién. Y no parecía estar agradándoles a ninguno, aunque del Avatar era difícil saberlo, Iroh le había mandado algunas cartas, preguntándole tanto a ella como a su padre por el estado de salud, pero Korra no había respondido ninguna carta y Tonraq sólo decía que su hija estaba trabajando en recuperarse.

Mako y ella habían estado hablando y, de hecho, el detective pronto logró lo que él no había logrado, que ella le hablase con honestidad de sus preocupaciones. ¿Acaso era porque él era demasiado mayor para ella, como para comprenderla?

Los pasos de Asami bajando las escaleras desviaron su atención de sus propios pensamientos y se concentraron en ver la figura de la pelinegra vestida en aquellas finas ropas, tan bien combinadas y tan armónicas que resaltaban la belleza y la elegancia de su andar. Iroh no pudo evitar sonreír embobado ante la vista, pero se recompuso lo más rápido que pudo para tenderle ofrecerle una mano y caminar juntos hacia la cochera.

—Te ves espléndida –comentó dándole un beso en la mejilla. Ella sonrió.

—Gracias, no eres tan malo eligiéndo ropa, después de todo—respondió Asami, divertida—. Deberías hacerlo más seguido. Quizás te podría contratar como mi asesor de modas.

—No creo que lo vaya a aceptar, por más que signifique estar más tiempo a tu lado –habló él con tranquilidad—. No podría alejarme de mi deber con República Unida.

Asami sonrió.

—Supongo que me tendré que conformar con verte de tanto en tanto –suspiró.

—Podrías venir conmigo –sugirió él—. En alguna que otra ocasión, claro, no quiero tener que alejarte demasiado tiempo de tus actividades con Industrias Futuro.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, Iroh –ella volvía a sonreír con calma, pensando quizás en la posibilidad—. Hm, despertar día a día a tu lado…

El tono de voz sugerente le bastó al General para que los colores se le subieran al rostro y que ella rompiera en claras risas.

—No es justo que te diviertas a costa mía— le reprendió él, mientras llegaban al auto y él se adelantaba para abrirle la puerta—. Si lo dices, más vale que sea en serio. No está bien que juegues con las ilusiones de un hombre.

—Oh, no seas melodramático ¿de quién aprendiste eso?—comentó, dando un pequeño gracias mientras se acomodaba en el interior del vehículo y veía como él cerraba la puerta, sólo para rodear el mismo y subirse del otro lado.

Sentados uno cerca del otro en un reducido espacio, Iroh se planteó la posibilidad de que sus largos paseos se debían a la intención de evitar estar en una posición donde uno no podía huir del otro, tal y cual estaban dentro del satomóvil. Él exhaló un pequeño suspiro, dándose cuenta de que nunca antes se había puesto tan paranoico por estar a solas con una mujer. La pelinegra, dándose cuenta del suspiro, lo observó con curiosidad, por lo que el hombre rápidamente buscó un tema de conversación.

— ¿Conoces a Bumi? Me he criado gran parte de mi vida con él. Sobre todo, la militar. No le gusta tomarse las cosas muy en serio.

—Sí, me pareció notarlo –rió ella—. Tiene mucha energía dentro de sí.

—Nunca escuché una manera tan educada de decirlo –se permitió reír Iroh mientras el coche avanzaba, recordando a aquella suerte de mentor y compañero que con la que le tocó relacionarse—. Conseguí la recomendación de mi abuelo, para entrar a las Fuerzas Unidas… aunque tuve que tener el aval de mi madre en primera instancia. Fue un poco difícil, porque, bueno, ella no quería que me alejase de mis deberes reales, por estar en la línea de sucesión.

Mientras hablaba, se había acomodado para estar cerca de ella, quien con aquellos ojos verdes mostraba curiosidad y entusiasmo por saber más sobre él.

—Mi abuelo también me ayudó con eso, alegando en que necesitaba tener experiencia militar y conocer las políticas del resto de las naciones, así como sus tratos… no pretendo aburrirte con todas las razones que le dio…

—No es necesario tener ese decoro conmigo… Iroh –lo interrumpió Asami mientras le dedicaba una mirada amable—. Puedes contarme.

—Pero es aburrido…

—Y lo dice un príncipe con la posibilidad de ascender al trono –señaló ella divertida. Iroh le sonrió y acercó sus labios a la mejilla de ella, para darle un corto y fugaz beso.

—Una cosa es verlo y otra cosa es oírlo –habló al separarse, ella lo observó con un sonrojo en sus mejillas levemente maquilladas y ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro.

Por los espíritus… él podía mantenerse observando aquellos ojos únicos por toda la eternidad si así lo quisiera. Y nunca se aburriría, Iroh podía jactarse de ello. La quería. Sabía que la quería, todo en ella le atraía, sus ojos, esa sonrisa sincera de labios pintados, el tono suave y dulce de su voz, su piel tersa y blanca, su deslumbrante inteligencia, aquella forma que ella tenía para tentarlo y jugar con él de una manera inofensiva…

Un bache en una calle mal pavimentada hizo que ambos se tambalearan en sus asientos, resultando en la ruptura del encantamiento. No era nada grave, como mucho, un susto mínimo del momento, pero ambos recuperaron el decoro y se volvieron a mirar. El hechizo ya no era posible, la magia del momento se había dispersado.

—Sólo… calla y continua –le ordenó Asami con un sonrojo y una incomodidad provocada por el inusual momento íntimo. Y Iroh asintió, bajando su vista hacia sus propias manos, intentando hacer memoria.

—Mi abuelo convenció a mi madre diciéndole que una carrera en las Fuerzas Unidas me daría experiencia tratando asuntos políticos en el exterior y no era necesario que tuviese que aspirar por llegar a lo más alto para saber cómo se movía el mundo militar…

— ¿Y cómo fue que llegaste a ser General? Si no era necesario…

Iroh torció la cabeza en gesto vago.

—Bumi hizo demasiadas recomendaciones –se limitó a decir, como explicación, aunque no tardó en explayarse—. Tuve maestros muy estrictos en mi infancia, sea en defensa, combate sea fuego—control o táctico. No tardé en resaltar, aunque no sirvió de mucho cuando el parloteo de Bumi me expuso como nieto de Zuko… me terminaron ascendiendo tanto por el linaje como por mis capacidades, pero dudo cuál de las dos tiene más peso.

El auto se detuvo junto a las risas propias de Asami por la anécdota en sí y la expresión del rostro del General mientras hablaba. Lee les anunció que habían llegado y les deseó buena suerte a ambos, informando que lo llamaran cuando deseaban marcharse. Tanto uno como otro le agradecieron por el viaje y Iroh fue el primero en bajar, para ayudar a Asami a hacerlo. Tomados del brazo el uno del otro, avanzaron hacia la puerta del establecimiento.

El exterior era una fachada blanca, inmaculada con detalles en dorado. Las puertas eran grandes, negras con vidrios transparentes y estaban ornamentadas con esculturas y detalles finos de animales típicos de las cuatro naciones. Mucha gente entraba y salía casi constantemente, respirándose un aire de jovialidad y dicha.

Iroh observó a Asami y contempló el rostro de sorpresa de la menor. Los ojos abiertos, la sonrisa sincera y ese aire de curiosidad. Él apretó su mano, en cierta manera, contento de poder disfrutar aquella reacción.

— ¿Qué opinas?

—Parece muy concurrido…— comentó tras dudar—. ¿Qué hay dentro?

—Es un salón—bar, hay música en vivo y una amplia pista para bailar…

En aquél momento, un grupo de mujeres pasaron riéndose estrepitosamente. Tenían vestidos de un rojo, celeste, verde o fucsia fuerte y llamativo, con flecos cayendo alrededor de toda la prenda. Los mismos eran sorpresivamente cortos, llegándole hasta las rodillas, como mucho, dejando ver sus piernas largas enfundadas en medias blancas. Tenían zapatos de poco taco e informales que hacían juego con sus vestidos. Usaban sombreros pequeños, de un modelo similar al de Asami, pero más vistosos, con plumas y adornos brillantes. Tenían pestañas postizas, grandes e inusualmente largas, y con los labios pintados de un fuerte color rojo.

Asami hizo un gesto de desagrado, al verlas pasar, pues hacían un escándalo innecesario que rompían con la magia del lugar. Iroh intercambió una mirada con ella y se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Entramos?

—Por favor— pidió ella, provocando risas en él.

Ni bien ingresaron, se encontraron en un recibidor donde una mujer les preguntó amablemente si querían dejar algo allí. La pelinegra, aunque algo dudosa, aceptó dejar su cartera allí. Le dieron un número para retirar más tarde su pertenencia y ambos se dirigieron a la puerta que enfrentaba la de entrada y competía en imponencia.

Al cruzarla, ambos se encontraron con una amplia habitación, tan grande como un patio de juegos infantil. Había un pequeño escenario donde una banda tocaba sin descanso alguno en uno de los extremos de la habitación, mientras que en el centro había una barra de bebidas y de allí al otro extremo, mesas ordenadamente dispuestas. Algunas estaban ocupadas por parejas o grupo de la mismas; otras, por mujeres que no paraban de reír con voces de ardilla u hombres que hablaban con voces de estruendo y fumaban como chimenea; varias mesas estaban vacías, aunque había sacos y carteras reservando el lugar, pues sus ocupantes se encontraban en la pista de baile. La misma, cabe señalar, ocupaba el espacio entre la barra y el escenario. Era grande y estaba ocupada por parejas que bailaban al ritmo de la música, cuerpo a cuerpo.

Asami observó el baile y un repentino sonrojo apareció en su rostro (ver notas). El General la observó y rió de manera silenciosa.

—No te preocupes, no tendremos que bailar una pieza lenta si no quieres—le susurró él.

—No hables antes de tiempo—le reprochó ella—. Solo... no estoy acostumbrada a bailar ese estilo.

—Oh, pero es algo que podemos resolver fácilmente.

La mirada calmada, que pretendía ser persuasiva la hizo reír de nuevo.

—Esperemos a un tema... no tan romántico—le pidió ella.

Iroh accedió sin reparos y se dirigieron hacia las mesas, en donde ocuparon una vacía. Tras acomodar la silla para ella, él se sentó a su derecha, quedando más cerca y generando un ambiente más íntimo entre ambos.

Ella le dio una mirada cargada de ternura y buscó su mano. Iroh le dio rápidamente la mano y la sostuvo entre las suyas.

—Escucha... sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites

La sonrisa cálida de Asami se desvaneció de inmediato y bajó la vista con cierta pena. Una mueca triste se asomó en sus labios. El pelinegro se preguntó qué estaría pensando ella en aquél momento.

—Lo sé. Lo sé— expresó por fin ella, asintiendo—...es que no... No sé cómo empezar o por donde hacerlo.

Se mordió el labio con cierto nerviosismo y Iroh decidió no insistir. No podía verla así sabiendo que era él el que la instaba a estar así. Cuando un mesero se acercó a entregarles la carta, Iroh se negó a aceptarla.

—Solo queremos un tema más alegre, para empezar a bailar—se explicó. El hombre asintió.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer señor— asintió antes de marcharse.

El general lo vio alejarse antes de volver la vista a Asami.

—Supongo que será tiempo al tiempo, ¿no?—le preguntó con calma y un intento de sonrisa. Ella le devolvió el gesto antes de responder.

—Gracias por entender...— musitó. Él le dio unas palmaditas en las manos sin perder su sonrisa.

—No es que vaya a poder hacer otra cosa, ¿verdad?

De alguna manera sus palabras le sonaron amargas. Él lo sabía, pero no podía hacer mucho al respecto. Sentía esa pequeña punzada de celos al recordar lo fácil que ella le había dicho al joven de fuego sobre lo que la abrumaba, mientras que él tenía que conformarse con esperar a que ella pudiese encontrar las palabras. Iroh supo que ella había notado esa amargura cuando ella extrajo una de sus dos manos que estaban entre las suya para ponerla encima y mirarlo con aprehensión.

—Iroh...—pronunció entonces con tono suave y trémulo, y él sólo se enojó consigo mismo. ¿Cuántas veces se habían llamado por su nombre? El sabor del arrepentimiento lo invadió con fuerza.

Para aquél entonces, su pedido había sido oído y una música de piano y saxofón comenzaba a sonar, más alegre y más enérgica. Encontrando la excusa en la música, se obligó a sonreír y tomar su mano mientras se ponía de pie.

—Vayamos a bailar—la invitó. Asami lo observó unos instantes antes de seguirlo.

Sin soltar su mano, el camino hasta la pista se le hizo eterno. Más que nada porque estaba cargando con sus propios sentimientos. No debió haber dicho eso. No debió insistir, no debió dejar que su orgullo hablase por él. Iroh no era de esas personas impulsivas, sus emociones, sus sentimientos... esas cosas él no las dejaba al aire tan fácilmente. Menos todo lo que él consideraba como algo negativo.

Al llegar al borde de la pista, el pelinegro se detuvo, volviéndose a ella, quien le sonrió débilmente antes de buscar como estaban las demás parejas.

—Pon una mano en mi hombro— le indicó él, agradeciendo que Asami se prestara a la situación y no buscase hablar con él por lo ocurrido.

Algo renuente, Asami hizo lo pedido y el general de inmediato sintió aquella mano fina y pequeña. Sonrió tenuemente, pues aún sentía placer por el contacto con ella. Flexionó su brazo, el brazo en cuyo hombro estaba la mano de la pelinegra y lo pasó por la cintura, ubicándola en la espalda, a la altura del hombro

— ¿No estamos muy cerca?— le preguntó ella, observando que estaban casi rozándose el uno con el otro. Iroh negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—No en cuanto al baile—repuso él.

—Pero la gente...

—Haz como si no estuviesen, después no te preocuparas por ello –aseguró con calma—. Aunque me sorprende que reacciones así.

— ¿Por qué? A todos los bailes que asistí, eran de salón. Nunca nada informal…

— ¿Pero nunca saliste con algún grupo de amigas o algo así?

Asami parpadeó, mientras la música seguía y ellos sin empezar a bailar aún.

—No en estos últimos dos años –se encogió de hombros ella.

—Bueno, es cierto que estos tipos de baile se han puesto de moda ahora, pero… aun así, debo decir que me sorprende. ¿El Equipo Avatar no fue ni siquiera a festejar sus victorias?

Iroh pudo ver como ella arqueaba una ceja.

—Disculpa si estar ocupada ayudando a Korra…

—Está bien, está bien. Entendí el punto –rió él aún sin soltarla—. En fin… mano izquierda en mi hombro, mano izquierda en tu espalda, manos derechas juntas; ahora, cada vez que doy un paso, tú das uno hacia atrás. Si yo doy un paso al costado, tú me imitas; si te tomo de la cintura…

— ¿te tomo de la cintura? –preguntó con inocencia ella. Iroh rió.

—No, dejas que te levante –respondió—. Pero no estaría mal.

Ella sonrió de costado y le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro, con la mano que allí tenía.

—Sólo sígueme el paso, y el ritmo. El resto te saldrá cuando te relajes –le sonrió el hombre joven.

—De acuerdo…

Dando pasos circulares, al ritmo de una música enérgica, rápida y amena, comenzaron a mezclarse entre la multitud. Los primeros pasos de la pelinegra fueron temerosos y le costó ir al ritmo de él. Pero el General tampoco se quedó atrás, le costó encontrar un ritmo en el que ella se sintiese cómoda bailando y que las otras parejas no chocasen con él, pero tras uno o dos traspiés, pisar la punta del zapato del otro más veces de las deseadas y enredarse las piernas, Asami logró acompañar a cada paso a Iroh, así como el mismo logró encontrar la velocidad adecuada para llevarla.

Las canciones fueron pasando, lentamente al principio, y más rápido cuando se acercaba el final. Así como las primeras pistas se mantuvieron enérgicas y rápidas, las que vinieron después fueron más calmadas, más románticas y más íntimas. Incluso el paso y la forma de mirarse cambió, ya no variaba tanto la postura, sino que las parejas se quedaban casi en un mismo lugar y a penas se desplazaban alrededor de círculos imaginarios. Iroh y Asami no fueron la excepción a la regla, ella incluso llegó a sentirse cómoda en el ambiente como para dejar reposar su cabellera negra en el pecho del hombre y cerrar los ojos mientras se dejaba llevar.

El General, por su parte, apoyaba suavemente su mentón sobre la coronilla de ella y con aire meditabundo pensaba en el día y aquellas pequeñas espinas de las que ninguno de los dos deseaba hablar.

* * *

**Nota:** Hola a todos, después de la enorme trolleada del viernes (véase en Avatar, Libro 4, Capitulo 3: nos mostraron a la hermosa hija de Zuko, pero no le pusieron voz ni mencionaron su nombre), aquí estoy, nuevamente, escribiendo un capitulo que creo que lo podría haber hecho más corto. Aún así, no me desanimo. Me gustó el cap, creo que desde el primero que no pongo tan patente los sentimientos de Iroh. En fin...

Básicamente lo que bailaron vendría a ser Foxtrot, pero dentro del mismo estilo esta el rápido y el lento. Desafortunadmente encontré muy pocos vídeos que no fuesen de exhibición para certámenes y concursos donde se evalua todo menos el baile en sí. Algo parecido sucede con el Charleston, aunque en este no se encuentra a las parejas bailando juntas, sino esas coreografías en las que los involucrados miran al público mientras bailan e.e En fin... las chicas con los vestidos curiosos y risas molestas son flappers. Unas linduras de chica, a decir verdad, pero muy rebeldes para su época.

**¡Reviews!**

**Kuviroh:** Oh, ya veo. Siento haberlo malentendido (insersese aquí un cartel que apunta directo a Lillinet que dice: "pésima para relacionarse con otros"). Oh, ya veo, no sabía que había una pelea entre esos grupos. Hoy en día el fandom se pelea hasta por la mosca que vuela. Gracias por leer y, de nuevo, mil perdones.

**ElenaR:** jajajaja, bueno, aquí tienes al Iroh bailarín, espero que te haya gustado. Y en cuanto a comprarlo, la verdad no sé. Oí que estaba agotado, pero a lo mejor, hay alguno disponible aún xD Gracias, no voy a mentir, me costó escribirla sin que pareciera que había algo entre ellos. Es dificil hoy en día hacer una conversacion entre dos personas que fueron pareja y ahora son amigos ._. Pero muchas gracias por leer.

En fin, mis queridos lectores, me iré a dormir, o a intentar dormir ya que hoy ando un poco mal de salud (estúpido cocinero que lavó mal la estúpida lechuga en el estúpido restaurante al que fui hoy), así que si algo sonó raro o falta en el capitulo avisenme y lo editaré en cuanto me sienta mejor, pero no podía pasar de hoy para subirlo.

¡Saludos!


End file.
